


The Butterfly Effect

by ParkBaekkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Childhood Friends, Domestic Boyfriends, Family, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkBaekkie/pseuds/ParkBaekkie
Summary: Chanyeol is a Beta who falls in love with Baekhyun, his childhood friend who is an Omega. How will he deal with his feelings when his Alpha twin brother, Loey comes back to their lives?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	The Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I personally love this one and I'm happy to dedicate this heartwarming story to all my lovely readers~ Enjoy reading!

It's the thousandth, no, maybe it's already the millionth time Chanyeol has been here in this room, yet the feeling in his chest whenever he comes here, smelling Baekhyun's faint Omega scent all over the air is still the same just like the first time. Each stuff is at its proper place just like where it should be. Chanyeol has memorized everything Baekhyun owns after all, and one of his most favorite among them is the picture frame displayed on top of Baekhyun's study table.

Humming a tune he only can hear, Chanyeol gets up from sitting on the bed and approaches the said photo. A melancholic smile appears on his lips as he swipes the glass with his fingers, hovering his thumb at the faces of the twelve year-old youngsters wearing boyish grins and slinging arms around each other. There in the photo he finds his younger self on the left next to a bright as always Baekhyun in the middle. It's like this childhood friend of him never ages. His smile is still the same even after ten years.

Chanyeol's eyes shift a little to Baekhyun's right, his facial expression turning wistful as he stares at the photograph of Loey, his twin Alpha brother. A memory flashes back in his mind, reminiscing them three's good old days still etched in his heart and his mind.

_"Hey, wait up!"_

_"Run faster, Baekhyun!"_

Twelve year-old Chanyeol chuckles while watching his twin brother and Baekhyun happily chasing each other across the vast backyard of their mansion. The wind is crisp and gentle, but he chooses to just sit at the veranda shading himself away from the sun. Being a Beta, he's not that fond of physical activities like running, so he prefers playing video games instead inside the house. But Baekhyun loves playing outside just like Loey, so Chanyeol has no choice but to stay out to watch them have fun. He's having fun though, seeing Baekhyun having fun. It's really fun like that.

"Chanyeol! Come here real quick!" Loey says excitedly, waving at him.

"Look! I caught a butterfly!" Baekhyun hollers from the distance, energetically flipping his hand to usher him over. "Channie! What do you call this one again?!"

"That... that's called Small Blue," Chanyeol is still panting heavily when he arrives under the tree where Baekhyun and Loey are keeping a butterfly inside a glass jar. Chanyeol has his hands on top of knees to catch for his breath, nose scrunching when his specs slide down the bridge of his nose after running. "S-scientific name is Cupido minimus..."

"Cupido what?"

"Cupido minimu-- just call it Small Blue."

"It's not blue though," Loey squints his eyes in confusion and shoves the jar to his face, "It's more of a dark brown. So why is it called blue?"

"Oh, I know!" Baekhyun exclaims, stealing the jar from Loey's hands, "When you look at it closely, you'll see some bluish spots that spread on the base of its wings." He turns to Chanyeol. "Am I right, Channie?"

"It's pretty," Loey shrugs.

Chanyeol furiously nods, "Yeah!" He smiles at Baekhyun. "It looks like you..."

"Me? How dare you compare me to an insect!?" Baekhyun yells with a sassy hand on his hips, "Do I look like an insect!?"

Chanyeol frowns and whispers to himself, "No! It's because you're beautiful as a butterfly..."

"What Chanyeol means is that, it's small like you," Loey teases, earning him hard kicks and punches from Baekhyun, "Ouch! For an Omega, you sure are freaking strong, what the hell!"

"Talk again about my height and you're gonna be dead!"

"Byun Baekhyun is a smurf---"

"What did you just call me, you Alpha jerk!?"

Laughter bubbles up in the atmosphere as the three of them lie on the grass. Chanyeol is hugging the jar of butterfly while observing the clouds in silence. Turning beside him, he sees Baekhyun smiling wide at the sky. It causes him to form a smile as well, admiring its aesthetic and grace.

"That cloud looks like our homeroom teacher's bald head," Baekhyun comments, eliciting a cackle from the two boys settled at his left and right.

Loey briefly rises, sitting crossed-legged on the grass and grinning at Baekhyun, "Hey, Baekhyun."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to marry you when I grow up."

Baekhyun snorts, "Tch. What?"

"You heard it, I'll marry you and make you my mate."

"And why would I be your mate?"

"Because Alphas and Omegas are made for each other."

Hearing that remark, Chanyeol also jolts up and folds his arms over his chest, expressing his disagreement.

"No, hyung. I'm gonna marry Baekhyun first before you can do it."

"I'm sorry Chanyeol, but I'm more handsome than you, so Baekhyun is surely gonna choose me!"

"That's not true. We both look alike, though."

"You have a point, but still, Baekhyun is gonna be mine and he'll be with me forever."

"Nope. He's gonna be mine and I'll protect him with all my life."

"It's brave for the two of you to say that when in fact, I don't wanna even marry any of you," Baekhyun says confidently, shaking his head, "Who wants an Alpha and a Beta in their life? Well, not me!"

The twins frown.

"I want an Omega wife who's really pretty just like my Mom! And I'm gonna protect her just like how Dad protected my Mom!"

Chanyeol and Loey exchange looks, sharing an amused laugh.

"You really are," Loey says.

"--different," Chanyeol finishes.

"Well, everyone is different. Just like you two. You're twins yet you are waaaay too different from each other. Loey is an Alpha and Channie is a Beta," Baekhyun points out, "Though you have the same face, your personalities aren't similiar."

Chanyeol agrees with that, Baekhyun is definitely right. Though Loey and him are identical twins and the former is older than him for only six minutes, he still calls Loey hyung. The only trait they share is their tall height and good-looking appearance. Other than that, everything about them is entirely different, so that makes people differentiate them easily.

Born with pure Alpha blood inherited from their Alpha parents, Park Loey is the stronger one, the more competitive, confident, and intelligent one. Since he is carrying dominant genes, he excels in school, does well in sports, and oozes with talent in literally every field such as music, arts, and language. The Alpha in him also makes his personality stand out among his classmates and friends, because he's always the leader, the center of attention, the role model, the topnotcher, the friend of everyone. That is also why his parents are always proud of him, and maybe highkey favors him more than Chanyeol. During free time, he goes with his Dad to the company and accompanies his Mom to her friends. He knows at such a young age that he is being bragged around by his parents, which he finds fulfilling.

Meanwhile Park Chanyeol, he's just the ordinary kid, the normal son, the plain and common student. His parents say he got his Beta genes from his grandmother who is a Beta. There is nothing much interesting about Chanyeol; he doesn't play sports since he has a weaker body, and places average rank in class who achieves plausible marks. He doesn't have any special talents aside from sleeping and eating. His hobbies are just composed of reading books about butterflies and playing video games. His personality is timid, quiet, and quite awkward. He doesn't have a lot of friends except for the school nurse, his seatmate, the family driver, his twin brother, and Baekhyun. Since he doesn't prefer going out that much, he mostly stays in his room, cooped up with his phone while the rest of the family (who are all Alphas) flaunt their pheromones to the society.

The only thing that keeps Chanyeol living and spirited towards life, is his friendship with his childhood friend, Baekhyun. Though Baekhyun is born an Omega, it doesn't limit him from being the best version of himself, defying the belief that Omegas are weaklings and inferior.

Baekhyun is the son of the Omega couple who worked for the Park family. His Dad is Mr. Park's loyal Assistant, while his Mom, passed away due to sickness when Baekhyun was five. But depsite of that, Chanyeol views Baekhyun as an individual who has a cool and amazing personality.

To Chanyeol, Baekhyun is practically just like Loey. They match each other's level regardless of their status and social class. Baekhyun is bright, smart, strong, outgoing, and brave, not to mention that he's also beautiful inside out. This is the reason why Chanyeol genuinely likes him even up until now. Ten years have passed and the adoration he has for Baekhyun remains the same, developing even, from a simple childhood crush to a special romantic feeling he's been harboring deep inside his heart.

Going back to the present, Chanyeol spots a red baseball cap at the topmost part of Baekhyun's shelf. He right away remembers it was what Loey gave Baekhyun before his twin left to study in abroad. Reminiscing the crying scene they had back at the airport years ago, he can't help smiling sadly.

_"Here. Hold on to this while I'm away, okay?"_

_"W-when are you coming back!?"_

_"I don't know. Maybe after ten years?"_

_"What!? That's too long!"_

Twelve-year old Baekhyun has messy tears and dried snot mixed all over his face as he sobs. The red cap Loey wore on top of his head covers his puffy eyes, so he adjusts it in order to see his friend better.

"Chanyeol, I have a favor to ask you."

Although also weeping hard at his brother's departure, Chanyeol manages to choke out a broken _yes hyung_ when Loey grips his shoulders, looking straight into his soaked tear-filled eyes.

"I want you to protect Baekhyun and stay by his side while I'm gone. You can do that, right?"

"Yes, hyung..."

"Good. I'm counting on you."

Chanyeol can clearly recall how a little Baekhyun and a little him hugged each other tight as they both cried their lungs out, watching Loey's plane take off.

"HEY!"

Lost in his reverie, Chanyeol jumps in mild shock caused by a grinning Baekhyun out of the blue appearing in front of him. He has to hold his racing heart perhaps due to the fact that he was surprised, or to the fact that the proximity of Baekhyun's face is only an inch away. Either way, he composes himself and tears his gaze after pushing up the thick frame of his eye glasses. He clears his throat and steps back.

"How long have you been waiting? You should've made your presence known, you know? I could've rushed showering."

Baekhyun pads across his room drying his hair with a small towel, nonchalantly opening his closet and letting his bathrobe drop on the floor.

"About five minutes ago-- _oh god,"_ Chanyeol quickly turns his back around and suppresses the warmth spreading on the back of his neck, "Baekhyun, what the hell? For how many times do I have to tell you, don't just do _that!"_

"Do what?"

" _That!_ Shit, for goodness sake, are you done?"

"Yeah, I'm all done."

Heaving a sigh of relief having a glimpse of Baekhyun now clad in casual pants and oversized hoodie which he always wears going to the university, Chanyeol faces Baekhyun again. Another day of mentally cooing at how cute Baekhyun is cocooned in that fluffy clothing.

"Psh! It's not like we're strangers! You've already seen all of me since we we're kids, Channie. No need to get shy," Baekhyun giggles cheekily and wears his bag _._ "Besides, it's not like you're gonna get affected by my pheromones. Reason why I'm also comfortable around you."

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. The perks of having a best friend who's a Beta."

Baekhyun flashes two thumbs-up. "You're the best."

"Let's just hurry up. We're gonna be late for Philosophy class."

"What did you bring this time?"

"My Vespa scooter, as always."

"Again!? How about the Tesla!?"

"You know Dad is quick to find out whenever I sneak out a car. Just like that one time I almost crashed the Audi into a tree when you were drunk next to me?"

Baekhyun accepts the offered helmet anyway, locking it securely to his head. Chanyeol helps him fit the strap nicely to his chin after wearing his helmet on his own.

"Channie."

"Hm?"

"I wanna drive. You go behind me."

"What!?"

"Come on. Give me the keys."

"Why am I doing this," Chanyeol hands the keys to Baekhyun obediently. Baekhyun is the boss and he can't do anything about it. If he tries to resist, he'll end up getting punched, or worst, getting head-locked, though Baekhyun is shorter than him.

But it's not like he hates it. He secretly likes it, especially when it puts Baekhyun into a good mood.

"Channie!"

"What, now!?"

"Your tall ass is gonna fall if you don't hold on to me properly!" Baekhyun shouts amidst his fast driving.

Scared, Chanyeol immediately releases his hands from tightly gripping the back of the scooter. He backhugs Baekhyun's tiny frame, trying not to squish him inside his long arms as he maintains a straight face. He blames his redness to the cool wind brushing his cheeks. He hopes Baekhyun won't notice him silently enjoying this little moment---

Baekhyun's quick eyes catch him smiling at the side mirror.

He instantly goes emotionless and pretends nothing happened.

 _Pssst, Baekhyun! A_ _re you free this weekend?_

Furrowing his eyebrows as he uncrumples the ball of paper thrown at the back of his head in the middle of a lecture, Baekhyun glances around the room in search for the culprit. There he spots at the back a smiling Chanyeol waving at him behind his thick Humanities book. He mouths him _w_ _hyyyy_ so Chanyeol immediately scrambles with his sketchpad, scrawling on the paper in capital letters.

REVENGERS: LAST GAME IS NOW SHOWING. LET'S WATCH IT TOGETHER!!!

Bakehyun mouths back in a whisper, "Okay!"

Chanyeol furiously nods and rapidly puts down his book when the talking professor passes by beside him. Chin perched on top of his hand, he resumes dreamily watching the back of Baekhyun's head as he doodles Baekhyun's name on the margin of his notebook.

To be honest, Chanyeol has already caught the movie on its premiere. He just wanna watch it the second time with Baekhyun, especially when he gets to see the Omega's crescent eyes adorably crinkling amidst the darkness of the cinema when he laughs. Baekhyun shoving a handful of sour cream popcorn on his mouth and choking on it afterwards is also amusing to observe rather than his actual favorite movie playing on the big screen. Chanyeol doesn't argue anymore when Baekhyun steals his soda and sucks on the straw without a care in the world like it belongs to him. That was just an indirect kiss and probably Chanyeol will think about it overnight.

"I bawled my eyes out when Iron boy died, oh my god," Baekhyun says while they exit the cinema. He hands Chanyeol the tissue he used to blow his nose, and Chanyeol makes a disgusted face before he throws it to the garbage together with the empty box of popcorn. "I want a sequel! It can't just end like that, right? They need to make him alive no matter what!"

"Baekhyun, it's just a movie."

"I know, but I'm so affected!"

Unmindful of his surroundings, Baekhyun continues babbling and rambling his nonstop comments about the movie, while Chanyeol beside him is being hyper-aware of what's happening around them. People who are coming out of the cinema happen to be mostly couples who are holding hands while walking. The sight makes Chanyeol's eyes trail to Baekhyun's free hand innocently lying by his side. He wants to hold it, maybe grasp it, and intertwine their fingers together for a tight grip. That must be so nice. Holding Baekhyun's hand like that. As though he's entitled to do it.

" _Are you even listening to me-_ \-- what the hell are you doing?"

"Huh?"

Baekhyun stops walking and lifts an eyebrow. Chanyeol almost bumps into his back.

"Why are you staring at my ass?"

"W-WHAT!?" Chanyeol goes hysterical, his whole face burning hot while he panics. "No! I'm, I'm not staring at your ass! I-I'm just... It's not your ass I was staring at, it's your... Your..."

Baekhyun intently looks at how Chanyeol clenches and unclenches his fist while trying to stetch out his arm like he wanted to reach his hand.

"Oh god-- I'm so sorry..."

"You wanna hold my hand?"

Chanyeol nods slowly.

Baekhyun scoffs out a laugh, trying not to break into a wide smile as he stares at his literally giant of a friend getting all shy and flustered. They're not kids anymore for pete's sake, why isn't Chanyeol growing up? It's too cute.

Baekhyun coughs and offers his hand anyway like it's no big deal.

"Here. You can hold it but don't sway it."

"Okay."

"And don't squeeze it too hard."

"All right."

Hand in hand they walk together along the pavement and the crossroad, and it's now Chanyeol's turn to relish this golden opportunity. After passively loving Baekhyun for over a decade now, could this be the perfect time to confess? Baekhyun looks like he isn't bothered at all by this, so maybe Chanyeol could just casually blurt out his confession?

Like, he could just say, _Hey, Baekhyun, you like the movie, right? Yeah, me too. I like it. And I also like you. No, I mean, I love you. So much. Like. A lot. I love you and I hope you could accept my feelings although I'm not an Alpha nor a pretty Omega. I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you_ _I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you_ _\---_

Was that too much? It seems like that. Of course, he wants Baekhyun to feel the same way with him too, but it's not like he's right away hoping for an answer. Any response is fine as long as he gets this out of his chest. So maybe he should say it right now while it's still comfortable so he can finally get this over with.

"Baekhyun..."

"You wanna tell me something?"

"Huh?"

"It looks like you've been thinking about something."

Halting on the sidewalk, Chanyeol has his mouth agape while Baekhyun only stares seriously at his enlarged eyes. It's like Baekhyun is scanning through his brain and reading his mind process. Oh no, what if Baekhyun finds out about him crushing on him since they were kids? That would be super embarrassing so he better say it right now while it's not too late.

"I... For a long time... I have been..."

Baekhyun's clutch on Chanyeol's palm suddenly tightens as Baekhyun grips his chest like his body has been hit with something. Chanyeol is alarmed, seeing Baekhyun losing his balance while his breathing turns ragged. Baekhyun's eyes go half-lidded as he desperately holds on to him for support, like his knees are melting in time with his body temperature rising. Chanyeol quickly catches Baekhyun and soothes his back while the male staggers.

"Baekhyun! Are you okay!?"

Looking around the street, Chanyeol sees people throwing them odd judging stares while some (who must be Alphas) are even covering their noses because of the strong scent of Baekhyun's pheromones. They are mumbling how could an Omega be so irresponsible of taking care of his heat.

"Ch-channie... I..."

"Don't talk anymore. We need to get out of here."

Scooping a weak Baekhyun in his arms and hoisting him up, Chanyeol scans the surroundings for an enclosed space. He successfully spots a telephone booth nearby so they head there and occupies it, closing the door. Although it's cramped inside, he manages to sit Baekhyun on the floor as he hastily rummages through his backpack for the heat suppressant. Rolling up Baekhyun's sleeve, he quickly uncaps the syringe with his teeth and empties the vial. Without hesitation, he stabs Baekhyun's arm with the injection.

Baekhyun whimpers in pain due to the thick needle piercing through his skin as Chanyeol injects the drug. He has to bite his lips and restrain a cry, so Chanyeol hushes him by hugging him and telling him it's going to be okay.

When Baekhyun's heat finally subsides, Chanyeol takes Baekhyun home so he can fully rest for the day. He doesn't ask anymore when Baekhyun rushes straight to the bathroom and locks the door. As a courtesy, he just goes downstairs to the living room to give him privacy. He politely greets Mr. Byun when he sees the man at the front door who just came back from work. He engages into a small conversation with him to pass time, talking about his Dad at the company and his brother Loey living in Australia.

_Channie, I'm done._

When Chanyeol reads the text from Baekhyun, he excuses himself and heads back to Baekhyun's room. Knocking on the door, he is granted permission to enter. He sees Baekhyun sitting crossed-legged on the bed grinning at him like his heat didn't just happen.

"I'm sorry I forgot to take heat suppressants," Baekhyun apologizes as Chanyeol sits on the edge of the bed in front of him. "It slipped my mind that my heat was coming."

Chanyeol sighs tiredly, "You should be more careful next time... What if I wasn't there to take care of you?"

"You were there, though. You were always taking care of me. And you'll always take care of me."

The conversation ends with that. Baekhyun is smiling so carefree and Chanyeol has no energy to retort back anymore.

"So. What was it again that you wanna say?"

"Oh, that..."

"Yeah. It must be important."

Chanyeol purses his lips into a thin line, hesitating for a while after what just happened. All he did was give Baekhyun the drug, and he's been doing that ever since Baekhyun's first estrus. He can't do that forever; he can't take care of Baekhyun like how an Alpha should. Realizing the situation, he is a Beta, he's always been a Beta, and Betas aren't supposed to be with Omegas. These feelings for Baekhyun may exist but he can't erase the fact that he doesn't belong with him. They don't belong to each other.

If only he was an Alpha. If only he was like Loey. He could've had the chance to make Baekhyun his mate, he could've had the right to make him feel better. He feels so insecure that he hates himself for being born a Beta.

The warm hand on top of his knuckles makes Chanyeol internally flinch. Baekhyun is peeking at his face laced with concern.

"Channie?"

"It's not that important," Chanyeol sends him a tight-lipped smile. "Forget it."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

Baekhyun silently follows with his eyes Chanyeol standing up and wearing his shoes.

"I'm going home so you can rest well. Let's see each other tomorrow when you're feeling better."

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah. Let's just hang out next time."

Baekhyun is still about to say something more when the door of his room clicks shut. Chanyeol has disappeared and left him with silence.

"I wonder if everything's okay..."

The loud uproar of liveliness in the mansion surprises Chanyeol the moment he arrives at the mansion. Maids are going back and forth like they have an important visitor. Hearing cheerful laughter at the living room, Chanyeol stops on his tracks and discovers his parents surpisingly home. On a normal day, the house is quiet mainly due to his Mom and Dad coming home late. They won't pay him too much attention anyway since he's a normal Beta who has nothing special.

"You should've told us you're coming back today!"

"Mom and I could've picked you up at the airport."

"It wouldn't be a surprise anymore, right? How's everyone doing?"

Chanyeol watches from the background the scene of his Alpha family getting together, and even from the sidelines, the three of them all look so dazzling and shining. They're beautiful and stunning, unlike him who's all plain and dull.

The last time Chanyeol saw his twin was two years ago during Chuseok when Loey came back to Korea for a short vacation. Has it been that long already that his brother managed to look incredibly manlier with his physically toned and fit body? It must be his Alpha pheromones that made him grow into a such fine adult. Loey looks so cool and handsome with that blond undercut hair. Seems like he also got a new tattoo on his arm, and is that a piercing on his left ear?

Chanyeol creates an accidental noise when he nudges the vase behind him, causing his family to turn to his presence. A glad and bright expression paints Loey's face at the sight of his twin brother. He immediately stands up and runs towards Chanyeol, happily pulling him into a tight, brone-crushing embrace.

"Chanyeol! I missed you so much!" Loey chirps, patting Chanyeol's back with extra force while hugging him and ruffling his hair fondly. "I'm back!"

"I'm glad to see you, hyung."

"How have you been?"

Smiling as well, Chanyeol hugs Loey in return, and he's quite relieved his brother's treatment to him hasn't changed. He feels his heart warming up to him again, just like when they were kids.

"You know, same old, same old."

"How about Baekhyun? Is he doing well?"

"Yeah, he's been great. As always."

"You boys should catch up later. Let's have dinner first." His father's hand on top of his shoulder feels strangely unfamiliar to Chanyeol, but he just ignores its weight as the four of them proceed to the dining room. Chanyeol fakes a smile at his Mom when she helps him take off his backpack.

The family dinner is going well. It's like a feast tonight. Loey's favorite food is served on the table, and they're having expensive wine as they engage into a smooth conversation. It's mostly about how proud his parents are of Loey, and Loey narrating his achievements abroad; how he got flying colors and how he's nearly graduating college because of the acceleration program he was in.

Chanyeol hasn't spoken a single word ever since he touched his chopsticks. It's better this way; the attention won't fall onto him. He doesn't have anything amazing to brag about to his family, except for the fact that he barely passed a major exam today, or the fact that he helped a grandma crossed the street, well, to him that is. He's just glad the steak is tenderly cooked by the chef. It's delicious. He wishes Baekhyun could have this, too. Baekhyun told him once he's been craving for meat recently.

"How about you, Chanyeol? How's school?"

Flinching when he hears his name from Loey, Chanyeol senses discomfort of the three pairs of eyes anticipating at him, as if scrutinizing him open. The grip on his chopsticks tightens while he stifles his hand to shake on top of the table. His Mom, his Dad, and Loey, are staring at him intently, and this thick air is killing him. His throat feels dry and his heart is unsteady. He hears ringing in his ears; then a distorted reality flashes in his mind where he pounds his fists hard and stands up, flipping the table over and ruining the meal, then screaming out loud like an aggressive Alpha in berserk.

"Chanyeol?"

He goes back to reality.

"Fine," Chanyeol turns to look at his Mom worriedly touching his arm, then to Loey and his Dad in front of him. He nods and smiles, "Everything's going well."

"Glad to hear that," Mr. Park comments after drinking wine and wiping his mouth with the table napkin, "At least finish college and earn your degree, so you can work as your brother's Secretary when he takes over our family business."

"Yes, Dad."

"Loey, you want more servings, son?" Mrs. Park asks, hollering a maid who scurries on her feet quickly carrying a tray of food.

"They're Chanyeol's favorite, too," Loey puts a slice of meat top of his twin brother's plate, "Here. We should share this."

When Chanyeol eats the offered food, it surprisingly tastes bittersweet against his tongue. Its flavor burns in his heart and the water feels like acid.

*

There are no stars tonight, but the two of them have their necks craned up to the blanket of vast night sky as though just to have something to stare at. The pool water is warm at Chanyeol's feet, in contrary to the cold beer he is drinking with Loey in between light chats, which they both know aren't the main event yet. Their cans clink, and together they chug the alcohol and laugh just like the old times.

Chanyeol thinks this is not going anywhere if he doesn't mention it first. So, although he loathes it to happen, he decides to open the topic Loey is just waiting for him to begin. They're sensing each other; twins telepathy doesn't work between them. It's been a while, after all. They didn't grow up together. The only memory they have for each other are the time when they were kids, their birthdays, the annual family gathering, the exchange of catching up messages, and the stories they share. Other than that, they're complete strangers now that they're growing up.

"Does Baekhyun know you're back?"

"Not yet."

"You didn't tell him?"

"I wanted to surprise him."

Chanyeol has many things to ask but he can't bring himself into. Loey already knows that whenever Chanyeol falls quiet, his brother just wants to listen so he can fill in the answers to his silent questions.

"You see, I came back from Australia to undergo a three-month internship at Dad's company here in Korea. And when I finish that, I'll graduate and hold the highest position, maybe take over the company after a few years? Then I'll stay here with all of you for good."

Chanyeol can only nod and hum in response.

"And just like what I promised before, I'm going to marry Baekhyun and make him my mate."

There's like a huge sharp object that pierced through Chanyeol's heart, breaking it open and wrecking it painfully. Chanyeol wishes Loey won't notice how tensed he is right now, because even if he wants to say something for his sake, he can't contradict with his twin. It's been always like this anyway; Loey getting everything he wants--- Mom, Dad, and now Baekhyun. Baekhyun is the only one that Chanyeol has, but Loey still has to take him away. Why is life so unfair to him?

"But of course, I can't do that right away. I need to spend time with Baekhyun again, you know, rebuilding our friendship together since it has been a long time?"

"I see."

"Did you protect him well?"

Chanyeol lets out a quiet laugh.

"Of course."

"He's not dating anyone right now, is he?"

"Nope. You know him. He's a scary Omega. The only guy that can get near him is me."

 _And even if they want to hit on Baekhyun, they won't even stand a chance,_ Chanyeol mentally says.

"How about you, Chanyeol? Do you have someone you're seeing right now?"

He knows he's gonna look like a complete loser in front of Loey if he's gonna be honest, and he doesn't want that. Because truth to be told, never in before has he liked anyone other than Baekhyun. From the very beginning, he only loved Baekhyun, and will only love Baekhyun no matter what. That's loyalty and martyrdom. He couldn't care less.

"I've dated some Betas before but they don't last long," Chanyeol blatantly lies, "How about you, hyung?"

Loey airy chuckles, then he takes a sip of his beer while Chanyeol waits for his reply.

"You look like you're the popular type, hyung. It's impossible if you haven't dated anyone in abroad--"

"I haven't dated anyone. That's the truth."

"But?"

"What _but?_ That's the end!"

"Liar."

Chanyeol receives a weak punch on the shoulder.

"Okay, fine. I admit. I haven't dated for real, _but_ that doesn't mean I haven't touched anyone yet."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I've done it."

The grasp on the can of beer Chanyeol is holding tightens until his nails engrave marks.

"Bro, I swear to god they weren't really serious. They were just flings and that was that. You know how Alphas get into spontaneous ruts, so we also need to release tension once in a while. But I promise you, I'm not mated. I swear I'm only reserving myself for Baekhyun."

The throbbing sting in his chest is still there although Loey and him have already parted ways and headed back to their respective rooms. Lying wide awake on his spacious bed, sleep is yet to visit Chanyeol. He can still feel it through his veins, the ache in Loey's casual words as though they don't really matter. Is being an Alpha an excuse? So if he was an Alpha, everything is favorable. So if he was an Alpha, all is well.

Chanyeol wishes he were one too, but Loey always reiterates he is fine the way he is. His twin would never understand how a Beta feels like, and no matter how bad Chanyeol wants it, he can't hate Loey. He doesn't have the right to hate him. He doesn't even deserve the right to hate him.

But that idea, that mere thought of his twin brother sleeping around with people, having casual sex with them and waking up like nothing happened, fucking them consensually for the sake of lust, makes Chanyeol's gut twist disgustingly. Just thinking about how Loey is saying he'll be mates with Baekhyun, claiming him with how unpure he already is, causes Chanyeol to run to the bathroom and throw up to vomit, emptying the contents of his stomach until his tongue tastes like bile.

"Fuck," Chanyeol mutters under his breath from his slumped position in front of the toilet bowl. He wipes his damp mouth with the back of his hand, returning to his bed after deeming himself he's better.

He feels something crushing under his sole, and when he lifts up his foot, he sees his pair of eye glasses now broken. He curses _._ He really is unlucky this day.

*

"You look a bit different today."

Closing the door of his locker shut, Chanyeol is greeted with Baekhyun squinting his eyes at him suspiciously. He releases a long agonized sigh; he hasn't slept well last night so he's not in a good mood. Dragging his feet along the hallway to get to his next class, he allows Baekhyun to walk beside him while he pesters him around.

"Oh, I know! You're not wearing your glasses today."

Chanyeol quietly hums in response, taking a seat at the back of the lecture hall. Baekhyun plops his elbows giddily on top of his desk.

"Can you still see me? How many fingers am I holding?"

Turning to Baekhyun trying his best to annoy him, Chanyeol can't help lightly snickering and teasingly knocking on the shorter's forehead. "Of course, I can still see you, dummy." Baekhyun fakes pain and wails out an _ouch!_ "My glasses are broken so I'm wearing contacts until I got them replaced."

"You look so weird without glasses."

"I am?"

"Yeah. You look like yoda and your ears are sticking out too much."

Chanyeol sighs, frowning. _Fine_. He already knows that he's ugly and there's no way Baekhyun would see him as a handsome individual.

"Tch. Thank you for noticing."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Chanyeol is indeed no fun to tease.

"Bring back my Channie."

"I _am_ your Channie. Now sit."

Chanyeol quickly tugs Baekhyun beside him when the lecturer enters the hall and starts taking attendance. Another boring daily routine in college; good thing Chanyeol has finished presenting his report last week. He only has to pretend listening in class today. Beside him, he glimpes Baekhyun taking notes, and that's when he suddenly remembers what his brother asked him yesterday.

"Baekhyun."

"What?"

"Let's go home together later," Chanyeol slightly wavers but he needs to keep going. "I... I brought the Tesla with me. You know, the red one?"

Hearing the name of the car, Baekhyun instantly perks up. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up outside the gates at six."

"Why don't we just go together?"

Chanyeol panics for a millisecond but he right away recovers.

"T-today's Monday, right? I have to run an errand for my Mom at the mall, so I'll just see you later after your last class."

"Okay," Baekhyun just shrugs noncommittally.

_He said yes._

Chanyeol gets a fast reply from Loey not a minute after texting him under his desk.

_Thanks, bro. Love you lots!_

When it's already five fifty-five on his watch, Chanyeol parks the luxurious car outside the university, garnering the attention of students and passersby. He turns off the engine, transferring the keys to Loey sitting on the passenger's seat beside him.

"You sure you don't wanna come with us?" Loey asks.

"No thanks. I don't wanna bother your grand reunion," Chanyeol cackles, smiling at his twin looking so amazing as always. Loey is exceptionally handsome today, wearing only casual clothes with styled-up hair and radiating strong Alpha pheromones. He's sure the moment Loey gets out of the car, Omegas around the area will come swooning over him, mesmerized by his scent.

"See you at home, Chanyeol."

"Yeah. Later, hyung."

The left and right doors open; Loey stepping out of the car and Chanyeol sneaking out. Heads turn to admire the dominant Alpha while Chanyeol exits, finding a good hiding place at the background to observe the scene. As expected of Loey, he can make people pause and stare at his greatness, whispering how powerful of an Alpha he is. Chanyeol feels sightly envious of him but it's okay. He's used to it.

The long hand on his watch ticks to twelve and it's now six. Chanyeol can clearly see from his spot Baekhyun at the distance finally appearing into the scene. Baekhyun looking lost, glances around in search of him, and Chanyeol feels a pang of guilt swarming his insides.

 _W_ _here are you? I'm already outside._

Chanyeol peeks at his phone, feeling it vibrate inside his pocket. His thumb trembles, hovering on top of Baekhyun's name on the screen, before he decides to lock his phone and ignore the message.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol witnesses how confused and surprised right now Baekhyun is when Loey waves at him from his leaning position against the car. Based on how Baekhyun's eyes are wide staring at the man, Baekhyun must be contemplating whether it is Chanyeol or Loey he is seeing. But the action confirms him that it's definitely Chanyeol's twin, when he is downright pulled for a tight embrace.

Baekhyun drops his bag on the ground.

Chanyeol can't hear their voices but he can read their lips. Seeing Baekhyun's face getting shy and flustered is so cute it makes Chanyeol's tummy flip upside down. A little amused smile plays on his mouth watching his two childhood friends unite, hugging and smiling at each other.

"Oh my god! Is that really you, Loey?"

"Surprise!"

"You're here... You're really here now!"

"Yeah, I'm back. Did you miss me?"

"Of course, I did. I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Me, too, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun scans his surroundings, so Chanyeol immediately hides.

"By the way, where's Channie? Is he with you?"

"You still call him that? So cute."

"Don't tease me!"

"Well, Channie said his stomach is upset so he asked me to pick you up instead."

"That's too bad."

"Where do you wanna go? We have a lot of stuff to catch up and things to talk about."

"I'll come with you only if you let me drive!"

"Tch, you're still the same, aren't you? All right, boss. The wheel is yours."

Chanyeol can only stare at the smoke left by the screeching car off the pavement. He convinces a smile upon himself, mentally patting his own shoulder for a job well done.

"This is for the better... I'm doing what is right."

And it hurts.

*

Time seems to quickly pass by and it's suddenly dark, yet his chest is filled with laughter and new-found emotions Baekhyun admits the Omega in him is feeling for the first time. The hilarious stories and comfortable chats, the warm coffee and bright smiles, they are all so much fun surprisingly with Loey by his side. It must've been the years they've missed together that make this moment happy; and it must be the Alpha pheromones blending in that causes his heart to race everytime his skin touches with Loey's. It tingles in a good yet scary way, and his body accepts it otherwise, welcoming the familiar yet strange sensation.

Although Baekhyun has already ridden this car with Chanyeol countless times, it seems foreign now that Loey is driving on their way back home. The air is thick with his scent; it smells pleasant and relaxing. The big smile on Baekhyun's lips has yet no plans on leaving his mouth while he looks at the handsome gentleman occupied with the wheel on his left, who is now very aware of how he is boring holes to his face at how intense he is staring.

Baekhyun deems that Loey and Chanyeol are very very similar to each other, physically speaking. They look exactly too alike for identical twins, everything, up to the smallest detail of their faces. The deep tone of their voices, their impressive heights, and their mannerisms are copy and paste. The only thing that set them apart are their scents and personalities. Loey smells like chocolate and flowers. Chanyeol smells like water. Scentless.

"Like what you're seeing?"

A confident smirk slips on Loey's mouth that results a blush on Baekhyun's cheeks. Baekhyun just focuses on reality to avert the caught-off-guard situation he is in. Arriving in front of Baekhyun's house, Loey parks the car and stops the engine. Baekhyun tries his hardest not to flinch when Loey scoots closer to him, helping him unclasp the seatbelt. He senses shivers running up his spine when Loey breathes warmly against his neck, making his chest pound and his face glow red.

"Baekhyun, you smell good."

"W-what!?"

Loey heartily laughs, so Baekhyun quickly shoves him away and weakly hits his chest.

"You jerk! Stop teasing me!"

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna do anything to you without your permission."

"I'm going home!"

"Wait."

Before Baekhyun can even open the door and exit the car, Loey catches his wrist. The sincere look in his eyes is telling Baekhyun to stay, and so he does.

"I still have something to say before you leave. Will you listen to me?"

"Okay."

"Do you remember what I told you when we were young?"

"What, that you wanted to marry me and make me your mate?" Baekhyun scoffs and laughs.

"Yeah."

"Wait, don't tell me you were serious about that?"

"Yes, I'm serious about that," Loey states. "The reason why I came back is because of you, Baekhyun. I want to be together with you."

Baekhyun's eyes widen.

"If I would choose an Omega to be my mate, then it has to be you. Yes, we've been friends for a long time and we've grown apart from each other. But I'm willing to start over again and I'm not rushing things. I want this relationship to develop naturally so if you may, give me a chance to like you."

This is shocking for Baekhyun, and he'd be lying if be says he didn't feel anything about his confession. His heart is thumping too much; he can't say a word.

"Do you still want an Omega wife?"

"Th-that's..." Baekhyun stutters, clenching his fists on top of his lap, "I-I haven't thought about it... to be honest..."

Loey smiles gently, hearing that.

"But, but why me?" Baekhyun asks in disbelief, "Didn't you like someone when you were in abroad? I mean, I'm not even that special..."

"You're my first love, that is why."

Loey places his palm on top of Baekhyun's head and pats it fondly, eliciting another pink tinge on Baekhyun's cheeks.

"Can I court you?"

Baekhyun finds himself silently nodding at him. It's like all his strength melts down to his feet when Loey offers him a handsome smile, before leaning in close to his face and pressing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Baekhyun's soul has left his body while he feels his heart explode.

"Let's have a proper date next time. Are you free this Saturday?"

"Yeah, I think I am..."

"Great! Then see you next Saturday?"

"Okay," Baekhyun says, "Uhm, I-I need to go, Loey. D-dad's waiting outside."

Loey glimpses Mr. Byun at the door of their residence, so he immediately steps out of the car and politely greets him. Baekhyun watches as his Dad and Loey exchange pleasantries from the inside of the car as he tries to compose himself. Everything seems to be happening too fast and his emotions can't keep up. His ears are still tingling same goes with his fragile heart.

"So, it's now Loey who took you home this time, huh? How's your date? Was it fun?"

"We didn't go on a date, Dad."

Baekhyun scowls at his Dad smiling knowingly at him in the middle of them eating dinner together.

"I guess the Alpha's now back. I heard from his Dad he's staying here in Korea for good."

"Yeah, he is."

"My pretty Omega son is being targeted by the Park twins!"

Baekhyun's face reddens.

"Dad, what the hell? We're all just friends!"

 _"Right_. Friends don't blush like that towards friends."

"You know what, I'm done. I'm going to my room!"

His Dad's teasing laughter still echoing downstairs, Baekhyun shuts the door of his room with a loud thud and dives into his fluffy bed. Hugging his pillow and giggling like crazy, he rolls over as thoughts of the Alpha fill up his mind. He only stops when he remembers Chanyeol. Getting his phone, he opens his messaging app and texts him.

"Is his stomach okay now?"

_Channie, are you okay? You didn't tell me you were sick._

Hearing his phone vibrate under his pillow, Chanyeol reads Baekhyun's message amidst the darkness of his room, causing his lips to tug up into a tiny smile. He gets up, sitting crossed-legged on the bed while his thumbs work to type in his response.

_I don't wanna worry you._

_But still. How are you feeling now?_

_I'm fine. But my chest hurts._

Furrowing his eyebrows, Baekhyun lies on his stomach and sways his feet in the air.

_Is it serious? Do you need to go to the hospital?_

_Nope. No doctor can fix this._

_You're exaggerating._

_I'm not._

_Well, I can fix that!_

Chanyeol accidentally drops his phone when Baekhyun's caller ID suddenly appears on his screen. "Shit." He has to calm down his nerves before picking up the call, taking a deep breath.

"Oh god. Baekhyun's gonna be the death of me."

[Channie, hello? Hey! You okay?]

Setting the device on top of his pillow, Chanyeol doesn't say anything while he only keeps listening to Baekhyun's honey voice on the other line. Baekhyun says he's gonna sing him a song so his chest won't hurt anymore.

[Ehem, here it goes. La la la la la.]

Chanyeol closes his eyes, and he can clearly see in his imagination Baekhyun's pretty expressions smiling and laughing, and it pains him a lot knowing he can't have Baekhyun and call him _mine._

[Do you love it?]

_Yes, and I love you._

[By the way, you were in it too, right? About Loey surprising me like that? I was really shocked when I saw him! We went to drink coffee and he drove me home. Then he told me stuff and I was so embarrassed that I didn't know what to say! He asked me.... no wait, I shouldn't tell this to you on the phone. I'll say it to you when we see each other!]

Chanyeol hugs his knees close to his chest and heaves a deep sigh. Why does Baekhyun have to be born an Omega? Why wasn't he just a Beta like him so they can be together?

[Hey, you still there? Are you pulling a prank on me? Why aren't you talking?]

"I want to see you..."

[What did you say? Hey---]

Grabbing his phone and keys in haste, Chanyeol rushes down to the garage and wears his helmet. He mindlessly rides his scooter and aimlessly drives to where his heart is taking him. He immediately regrets it though, the moment he arrives in front of Baekhyun's house this late at night.

"What am I doing here," he mutters as he removes his helmet, looking up to the window of Baekhyun's lighted room.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol jolts when he hears a voice of a man behind him.

Mr. Byun chuckles at his reaction, lifting up the plastic bag full of snacks he is holding.

"You wanna come inside the house?"

Baekhyun pours a glass of warm milk, handing it to a slumped Chanyeol sitting on the corner of his bed looking like a homeless puppy. Chanyeol mutters a soft _thanks_ , taking a sip of the offered drink while Baekhyun sits in front of him.

"Please don't mention it to my brother that I went here."

Ripping the thin plastic of his sausage stick, Baekhyun takes a big bite on it.

"You always come here, though."

"But it's now different that hyung is here. I don't want him to think that I'm..."

"That you're?"

"That I'm stealing you away from him..."

"But nobody owns me."

"An Alpha and an Omega are soon to bond with each other, and you have a high chance of ending up his mate."

Baekhyun doesn't make it obvious that he is taken aback by what he said, playing it cool by getting more snacks and eating them.

So Chanyeol knew.

"But I haven't even answered him yet."

"Admit it. You're drawn to his pheromones, aren't you?"

Baekhyun blushes.

"Maybe you're right? I actually felt different when I was with Loey. My heart was beating so fast and his scent is all I can sense. Is this how attraction feels like?"

"How was it like?"

"I don't know, it's my first time feeling it, right? It's weird but I don't hate it, and up until now he can't get out of my mind? Oh my god. What should I do, Channie!?"

Chanyeol willingly accepts Baekhyun aggressively hitting him on the arm with the pillow and it hurts. It's his heart that hurts.

"Hey, don't tell Loey I said all of this, okay? I don't want him to think that I'm an easy Omega."

Chanyeol stands up.

"I'm going home."

"Already?"

"Yeah. It's getting late so I need to go."

"Why don't you just stay the night?"

"What?"

"Just sleep here with me."

The atmosphere turns oddly quiet as Baekhyun waits for his reply. With clenched fist, Chanyeol turns to the male staring at him cluelessly. He perches one knee on the bed, before hovering on top of Baekhyun who's lying on his back.

"Do you have any idea of what you're saying right now?"

Baekhyun blinks fast, and as he _finally_ realizes the current situation they are both in --- Chanyeol pinning his body down, leaning his face close to his, and closing the gaps in between their lips --- Baekhyun ends up tensing helplessly, squeezing his eyes shut, and waiting for the next thing to happen.

_Knock. Knock._

Chanyeol turns his head to the door.

"I got a call from Park residence and--- _Oh."_

Baekhyun shoves Chanyeol away he falls off the bed.

Mr. Byun notes how Chanyeol is hastily fixing his crumpled shirt, meanwhile Baekhyun is on the other side of the room awkwardly standing and blushing hard.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"I'm leaving. Thank you for letting me in. Good night," Chanyeol says out of breath and bows ninety degrees at Baekhyun's father. He dashes out of the room like his butt is on fire, disappearing in record time.

The scooter engine can be heard driving off outside, and that is only when Baekhyun returns back to his senses, seeing his Dad sending him a naughty stare. The door silently clicks in front of him and to Baekhyun, it's like a ticking bomb. The scene earlier replays in his head over and over again.

"What the fuck was that?" Baekhyun pulls his hair out of combined frustration and embarrassment as he wriggles on top of his bed, "Why did Channie do that? And why did I close my eyes!? Shit, shit, shit!"

He couldn't sleep a wink that night, feeling so confused and out of it.

*

After what happened, Chanyeol decides he's gonna stay away from Baekhyun for the meantime. It's also the perfect moment for Baekhyun and Loey to spend time together and get closer again. He hears from his twin that he had a really fantastic date with Baekhyun last Saturday, so even if it hurts, he just congratulates Loey and tells him he's happy for the both of them, and that Baekhyun's happiness is also his happiness.

Maybe it's also for the better that Chanyeol stop his delusions about Baekhyun from now on. He should finally let him go, now that Loey, an Alpha, is already there to stay by his side. The focus of his life had been revolving around Baekhyun throughout these years, so perhaps it's now time that he face reality. It's never too late to realize how being a Beta and being surrounded by Betas like him could be normalizing. It's not that fun. But it feels safe. It's common.

His phone vibrates.

_Channie, do you wanna hang out tomorrow?_

_Sorry, I'm gonna be busy studying for the exams._

Chanyeol feels guilty making up different excuses not to meet up with Baekhyun. He knows he should straight up tell him that he's avoiding him on purpose because of Loey, but he can't. He's not that brave to accept rejection.

_Is that so? Then, where are you gonna be free?_

_I don't know._ _Just ask hyung to hang out with you._

_But still... Being with you is different._

_Baekhyun, please don't contact me unless I do it first._

_But I miss you already. I'm so sad without you._

"No. Don't," Chanyeol closes his eyes and restrains himself from tapping on Baekhyun's number and calling him, telling him he also misses him so much, and he wants to spend time with him like what they used to. But instead he hides his phone inside his bag after turning it off.

"Chanyeol!"

"Dude, we're gonna be late!"

"You brought your car, right?"

Chanyeol feigns a smile towards the group of people he's not even hanging out with before. It's amazing that he only changes a little and hypocrites are coming to stick and suck up to him. A bit alteration of his looks and in an instant, he is suddenly recognized. This female classmate is too obvious that she likes him, meanwhile this junior from his department sticks with him because he's rich. That dude and his girlfriend from a year above him only come with him because of his car.

As Chanyeol leaves with the group headed to his car parked beside the street, he spots Baekhyun outside the university gates. His mouth automatically opens in habit to call Baekhyun's name, but he stops himself before his voice escapes. Right in time, a familiar car arrives, and Loey steps out of it to greet Baekhyun. Chanyeol can see how the short male's sullen expression is replaced with a bright smile when Loey approaches him. It makes Chanyeol's chest throb and clench, but he can't do anything but just watch as the two leave together out of his sight.

His mind is wandering everywhere ever since they get into this club. People are dancing like crazy at the dance floor, EDM music is loudly playing by the DJ, and everyone is getting drunk and wasted while Chanyeol is stunned and dazed. Sitting beside him, the girl from his class offers him a drink, so Chanyeol politely accepts it yet he doesn't bother to take a sip of it. He's not in the right mood to get intoxicated although he's heartbroken. Maybe he'll just go home after a few hours when he feels like it.

"Yeah, it's not like he's bad. I still prefer the DJ during weekends."

"Me, too. But today's the fourth. They say he's on leave."

"What, why?"

"He's an Omega."

Hearing his new 'friends' mention a word his ears has just caught, Chanyeol turns at them, looking alarmed and eyes wide.

"What did you say the date again today?"

"Uhm, it's the fourth?"

Chanyeol mutters a curse under his breath. "Shit!" Then he immediately rises from the couch, grabbing his bag and exiting the bar without sparing anyone another glance.

*

"Relax, it's okay."

Loey rests his palm comfortingly on top of Baekhyun's hand placed on the bed. Searching for Baekhyun's uncertain eyes, Loey sends him a look of assurance before cupping his face inside his hands and hushing him it's going to be alright.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes..."

"Do you trust me?"

Baekhyun nods, gently closing his eyes as he lets Loey enclose him inside his arms for a hug. Ever since they arrive at the Park mansion, specifically at Loey's room where the man took him, Baekhyun's heart hasn't stopped pounding. The entire place is surrounded with Loey's pheromones which Baekhyun defenselessly allows himself to succumb. His whole body is feverishly in heat and he seems to be losing his mind; his soul is dictating him that he needs an Alpha right now, that he wants an Alpha to embrace and claim him for all he is worth.

So when Loey grazes his fingers against his sensitive neck, Baekhyun can't help feeling the strong urge to surrender every part of himself to Loey, all of him completely.

"God, I'm so crazy about you," Loey whispers within self-restraint, and it is clearly obvious that he's been holding himself back until Baekhyun gives him full permission, "I want to hold you."

Eyes clenched shut, Baekhyun's answer is trapped inside his throat when Loey's lips latch a spot on his shoulder. The sensation is overwhelming that Baekhyun seems weak to push him away, especially when Loey crawls a hand down his waist, traveling underneath his shirt to caress the span of his lower back.

The silent vibrating of Baekhyun's phone sitting on the night stand keeps unnoticed as Chanyeol's name calling incessantly appears on the screen.

"Baekhyun, you're so beautiful. I want to make you mine..."

Baekhyun doesn't know how he ends up being in this intimate position; him lying on his back sprawled on the bed with the two buttons of his shirt opened, and Loey settled on top of him intensely glaring down at him filled with want and yearning.

Out of the blue, a vivid exact memory of the same scene appears in Baekhyun's vision, then a similar face flashes back in his mind with a different gaze embarked in _his_ eyes --- a soft, gentle, and loving one. His tears roll down his cheeks unconsciously, feeling torn apart with his own emotions.

As Loey leans down to engage a kiss on his mouth, Baekhyun freezes and holds his breath in his lungs. He keeps his fists balled by his sides while Loey continues on pressing little pecks on his jaw. A shiver creeps up his skin, sensing the Alpha's teeth preparing to bite on his neck.

"No, don't!" Baekhyun puts his guards up, shoving Loey away. "Please, stop..."

Loey pauses and leans away.

The fast thumping of Baekhyun's heart slows down and it suddenly aches looking at the similar face of the person he's been thinking about but is not here.

"Baekhyun. Did I do something wrong?"

"I can't do it with you," Baekhyun says in between sobs, shaking his head. He quickly gets up and gathers himself, and is about to leave the room when Loey grabs his arm to stop him.

"Stay."

"Let me go..."

"Why can't you spend your heat with me?" Loey asks, feeling betrayed. "Don't you really feel anything towards me?"

"I-I don't know..." Baekhyun quietly cries, trying his hardest not to meet Loey's questioning eyes. "You make my heart race and you make me feel things but it's not you who's on my mind..."

"Don't tell me."

"Yes..."

Loey clenches his fist.

"Has it been him all along?"

Baekhyun nods.

"I tried my best to follow my Omega instincts, but everytime I'm with you, and everytime I look at you, all I can think about is him..."

"But Chanyeol is a Beta," Loey says, "He can't fully give you what I can offer you."

"I don't care if he's a Beta or not. I'm so sorry, Loey, but I have to go."

Baekhyun forcefully yanks away Loey's hand wrapped around his wrist, and even if Loey doesn't want to release him, he just frees Baekhyun and allows him to go. Baekhyun is about to rush out of the room, when to his great surprise, he finds Chanyeol standing there outside preparing to knock on the door.

Baekhyun's eyes widen in shock.

Chanyeol is taken aback, witnessing the tense situation right before his eyes. Loey has his face unreadable; he is sitting at the bed enveloped in a heavy and depressing aura. Meanwhile Baekhyun, he has his eyes puffy and red from crying.

Chanyeol is about to ask what happened between them, when Loey speaks without even looking at him.

"Take him home."

Baekhyun staggers so Chanyeol immediately catches him by the arms. Although still confused, he takes off his jacket and drapes it on Baekhyun's shoulder while he assists the male into walking.

The drive to Baekhyun's home is laced with thick silence. Baekhyun hasn't released from tightly clutching to Chanyeol's arm ever since they get into the backseat of the car until they arrive to their destination. The family driver signals Chanyeol at the rear-view mirror that he should wake Baekhyun up and take him inside.

Chanyeol lightly shakes Baekhyun leaning on his shoulder who is now wide awake and zoning out.

"Baekhyun, we're here."

Baekhyun doesn't reply, so Chanyeol decides to just piggy-back the male upstairs up until to his room. Good thing Mr. Byun isn't home; he doesn't have to get nervous trying to explain himself.

"Channie..."

"Hm?"

"Why were you avoiding me on purpose?"

Chanyeol's hand pauses a bit on the doorknob, before turning it clockwise so they can both enter inside the room. Baekhyun's soft cheek is leaning on his shoulder and Baekhyun's warm breath on his nape is causing his chest to melt.

"Do you hate me now? Because I've become a weak Omega?"

Chanyeol is quite glad his face can't be seen. Baekhyun won't have to see his reaction wavering. He gently places Baekhyun on the bed as he takes a seat beside him. Holding both his cold hands, he offers him a little smile that doesn't even reach his eyes.

"No, why would I hate you?"

"Because I'm too complicated?"

"Look, I'm not gonna ask what happened back there," Chanyeol gently says, "So if you and hyung got into a fight, I hope you can settle things over soon."

Baekhyun sniffs and rubs his eyes, shaking his head.

"No. We didn't fight, it's just... It's just over now."

"What do you mean it's over?" Chanyeol asks in concern, "Did he do something bad to you?"

"No, he didn't. I'm just... I'm so sorry..."

"For what?"

"Because I'm such a slut."

"What? Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it felt good... when Loey touched me."

Chanyeol tenses.

"Baekhyun."

"And it felt great when he kissed me and embraced me inside his arms..."

"Please, stop."

"Loey is an Alpha and I want him to hold me..."

"Yes, I know that already, but I don't wanna hear it."

"But do you know what I'm most sorry about?"

Chanyeol just sighs, "What is it?"

"It's thinking of you when I was with him," Baekhyun answers, causing Chanyeol to stare widely at him, "I should be guilty, right? Because it's you who I imagine doing all those things with?"

"Baekhyun..."

"I don't know why this is happening to me... I don't even know if this started a long time ago or just recently," Baekhyun mutters, "But suddenly I can't stop thinking about you... I keep on missing you, and I want to us to be always together..."

"Y-you were just confused because we've been with each other for a long time," Chanyeol denies, "And Loey and I are twins. Of course, you're going to see me in him."

"I know out of all people what sets you and Loey apart. I could never get confused, and I know for myself that I don't like him that way... Even if he's an Alpha, and even it's him my body desires... I still don't want to be with him," Baekhyun cups Chanyeol's face as he stares right into his eyes, "I realized that it's you who I want... It's you, Channie... To me... It has been always you."

"But... but... I'm not an Alpha, I can't..." Chanyeol stifles himself to shed a tear, but he's doing a terrible job holding himself back. It's like all of the emotions he's been bottling up inside his chest all these years are spilling, especially when Baekhyun is wiping his tears away.

"I can't make you happy... I've been trying my best all this time to... to keep my feelings for you out of the way... Though I really do love you, you don't have any idea how much I love you, and I'm willing to sacrifice everything for you even if it cost me my happiness. I just, I just love you so much, Baekhyun..."

"Were you holding back because of Loey?"

"Yes... So, I'm sorry... for not being honest with you... I've been in love with you all this time even if I know we can't be together..."

Baekhyun smiles through his happy tears, shaking his head at him and taking away his insecurities.

"Channie, you know what?"

"What is it?"

"I love you, too. I love you so much. Even if you're a Beta and even if you're not Loey... I still love you and I still want to be with you."

"Do you... do you really mean that?"

"Yes. I mean it."

Sobbing his heart out, Baekhyun is the one who pulls Chanyeol close, wrapping his arms around his neck to seal their lips for a deep searing kiss. Chanyeol gasps for air as he finally takes in the reality that Baekhyun's lips are now pressed and moving against his own. So, he wastes no time returning Baekhyun's loving kisses just like how his heart desires for too long. He can sense Baekhyun's skin hot underneath his touch due to his estrus, while he can also feel his body responding to every sensation Baekhyun is causing him. His mind is getting hazy as he takes in Baekhyun's addicting scent that fills his nose. Since when have Baekhyun smelled this sweet? It's making his vision reel and his insides go haywire.

Flipping Baekhyun over, Chanyeol lies the smaller male on the bed underneath him as they pull away to breathe, before kissing him again that escalates to a more heated manner. Baekhyun's fingers fists the back of his head, threading them through the strands of his hair. Breaths exchanging with every touch and bodies tingling with raw want and adoration, Chanyeol pulls away again just so he can immediately get rid of his top.

Baekhyun catches for his breath, chest heaving and eyes large staring up to Chanyeol sexily stripping his shirt in between his thighs. He forgets he still can talk until Chanyeol is swiftly tugging down his pants together with his underwear so that he is butt-naked splayed on the bed. His whole face reddens in utter embarrassment when Chanyeol suddenly spreads his knees apart to openly reveal his most private parts. He can no longer hide how much flustered he is, now that his bare ass is exposed and dripping wet, his hole soaked with slick and natural lubricant.

"W-w-wait! What are you doing, Channie. Th-this is a bit, it's embarrassing if you do it like that... W-wait, that's my... ah! Wait, Channie... Chan--- Chanyeol, PARK CHANYEOL!!!"

Chanyeol startles, coming back to his senses after hearing that sudden raise of voice. Baekhyun is a blushing mess glaring at him, and he suddenly feels embarrassed of his previous reckless actions.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun whispers, and it has Chanyeol's eyes flickering a shade of gold hearing Baekhyun say his given name.

Reality finally registers to Chanyeol right now that; first, he has just got Baekhyun out of his pants, second, he is spreading Baekhyun's thighs apart, and third, he is poking Baekhyun's ass with his finger. For a while he seems to lose his rationality back there; it's like an overpowering aura has just possessed in him, causing his senses to highten and his libido to rise more than average.

"If you're going to do it," Baekhyun mumbles in that adorable blushing face of his, "At least... ask me nicely first..."

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol seriously says, admiring the aesthetic of Baekhyun lying underneath his gaze, "Can I make love to you?"

Baekhyun's answer is in the form of a nod and a sweet kiss, finally allowing Chanyeol to completely get him out of his clothes that are bothering him, so that he can admire how beautifully breathtaking of an Omega Baekhyun is; so that he can worship every inch of his body that is yearning for his touch. Here Baekhyun is, naked and pure, leaking and hard, only for him. There's nothing else Chanyeol can feel but a sense of pride and fulfillment now that he can elicit pleasure from Baekhyun calling his name out of love.

Attaching his lips on Baekhyun's perked nipple and sucking it, Chanyeol eagerly works his fingers on scissoring and stretching Baekhyun's entrance to make sure he is thoroughly prepared. The gorgeous moans Baekhyun is making during his ministrations, result a rock-hard response on his cock trapped inside his pants. But instead, he ignores his own sufferings and just focuses on making Baekhyun feel good while he continues fingering him and rubbing his slicked asshole.

Just by thinking about how Baekhyun does this to himself everytime he goes through his heat, taking care of it by his own behind locked doors, pleasuring his asshole with his fingers, and getting off to whatever thoughts that turn him on, makes Chanyeol perversely excited. Does Baekhyun think of an Alpha when he masturbates? Or does he think of him?

"Did you take heat suppressants?" Chanyeol asks as he peeks at Baekhyun's flushed face, "Or did you forget it again?"

"I... I took it but," Baekhyun says in between his ragged panting, "But it's still not enough... I still don't... feel... satisfied..."

"And what do you do when you don't feel satisfied?"

"Ch-channie! Don't ask me questions like that!"

"Why? Am I making you feel awkward?"

"Yes, you are!"

Chanyeol laughs teasingly at Baekhyun's embarrassed state.

"Do you do it yourself, Baekhyun? Fingering yourself like this in the bathroom? Even if knowing I'm just outside your room?"

Baekhyun shyly nods, hiding his ashamed face under a pillow. Why is Chanyeol being mean all of a sudden? It's making him want to punch his face but he's too weak and horny right now to even lift his fist. This is just so unfair. Where is the kind Channie that he knows?

And why does he... smell so sweet?

"Baekhyun, I'm asking you. Do you do it or not?"

"Fine! Yes... Yes, I do it..."

"Oh, so, when you touch yourself, you think of me as an Alpha instead, making love to you?" Chanyeol asks, unaware of his eyes turning darker, "Does it feel good like that?"

"Yes... I think of you... as an Alpha when I touch myself... And yes, it feels good," Baekhyun mutters while he desperately clings to Chanyeol, "Though, I'm fine with you being a Beta... I still imagine... you sometimes... as an Alpha dominating me... And that's how... I get off... So please, stop embarrassing me anymore..."

"Fuck," Chanyeol mutters to himself, "No! I'm sorry, I'm not cursing at you, I'm just... overwhelmed by this... All of this... It's not sinking in yet... That I'm about to make love to you..." He properly adjusts himself so that he can fully have access on Baekhyun's bottom. Lifting the back of Baekhyun's knees, his cheeks redden when he glimpses how pink and cute Baekhyun's dripping asshole is. "Shit... So this is... how it looks like..."

"Oh my god! D-don't stare at it!"

"Am I supposed to close my eyes, then?"

"Just... Just put it inside me... Please?"

"Say my name first," Chanyeol leans down to softly press a kiss on top of Baekhyun's nose. Baekhyun's burning face can't get any more redder at how Chanyeol is smugly grinning at him.

"I love you," Baekhyun says, "I love you so much, Chanyeol..."

Happy and contented, Chanyeol wears protection and finally enters Baekhyun, slowly pushing his cock inside the tightness of an Omega and filling him up to his heart's content. Baekhyun affectionately holds onto his broad back, clinging to his embrace while Chanyeol thrusts deeply to penetrate his sweet spot. A pleasurable gasp leaves Baekhyun's parted lips as the thirst to be claimed by an Alpha is quenched, at least by the form of Chanyeol who is a Beta.

But he doesn't care anymore, as long as it's Chanyeol embracing him, it's going to be always fulfilling.

"Shh. Don't cry... It's all right, I got you," Chanyeol hushes him gently, pressing a light kiss on his eyelids while he slows down his pace. He senses Baekhyun clenching around his manhood, shuddering in gratification when he starts stroking his front. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes..." Baekhyun answers, "I feel warm and secured when you hold me like this inside your arms..."

"I'm glad to hear that," Chanyeol wistfully says while he caresses Baekhyun's soft cheek, "And I'm sorry because I'm not an Alpha who can be mates with you. I'm just me... who simply loves you, Baekhyun."

"Being a Beta is not something you should be apologizing for," Baekhyun smiles as he cries happy tears again, "I chose to be with you and I'm happy with my decision. So, from now on... I, Byun Baekhyun, declare you, Park Chanyeol, as my mate now... So please," he pulls Chanyeol down so that they are breathing face-to-face, "Bite me, and claim me as yours."

Chanyeol's heart squeezes at the sight of the silver of skin at the back of Baekhyun's neck. He withdraws his cock and plunges back inside of Baekhyun, in time when he opens his mouth to delve the flesh with his teeth until they leave a noticeable mark. The imprint draws blood, fresh red liquid trickling from the wound on Baekhyun's pale skin. Baekhyun releases a drawn-out moan when he feels Chanyeol climaxing inside of him, and so he comes as well in the presence of Chanyeol's mouth tenderly kissing his cries away from his lips.

"I love you, Baekhyun," Chanyeol mutters, hugging the male dearly and adoring the beautiful mark he made on Baekhyun's neck, "I promise to stay with you all my life."

"Me, too. I love you, too. So much!"

They share a few minutes of comfortable post-climax moment, just cradled to each other's naked glories --- Baekhyun leaning his cheek against Chanyeol's chest as he listens to his heartbeat, and Chanyeol soothing the back of Baekhyun's hair as he gently kisses his forehead.

"So, what happens to us now?"

Baekhyun searches for Chanyeol's hand under the blanket, tightly intertwining his fingers through his. Chanyeol turns to his side, studying the expressive look in his pretty eyes.

"We could just live like how we used to. It won't be hard, right? Being together? You and me, just loving each other like how normal couples do?"

"Like a normal couple," Chanyeol prevents a giddy smile to appear on his face but to no avail, "Can we really do that?"

"Of course, we can."

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm?"

"Does it hurt? When I bit your neck like a vampire?"

"Well, it hurts a bit, but I'm fine," Baekhyun replies with a short chuckle, "When my imprint fades the next day, just mark me again... And when it fades again, just mark me, over and over again. I don't really mind."

"Is it going to be all right for you? What if your heat comes and you want an Alpha to knot you?" Chanyeol asks worriedly, "Am I going to be enough to make you feel better?"

"Of course, you're always gonna be enough. We could just make love over and over again." Baekhyun exclaims, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's bare torso. "We can always have sex every day and every night until we get tired."

"That's... really nice."

"But first, we need a lot of stamina."

"Oh god."

They share a laugh.

"By the way, Channie."

"Yeah?"

Baekhyun sniffs Chanyeol's chest, basking in his sweet scent, "You smell so good."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Like Hershey's. Did you put on cologne?"

"Nope." Chanyeol smells himself, face scrunching in distaste, "I smell like sweat and cum, though. We should take a shower now."

Giggling and willing all of his worries away, Baekhyun steals a kiss on Chanyeol's left cheek.

"Will you carry me to the tub and wash my hair?"

"Only if you kiss me again."

Yes. It's going to be all right now.

Hopefully.

*

_"And for the weather forecast, it's gonna be partly cloudy and sunny today. Lowest relative humidity near thirty-three percent. Expect thirteen hours of..."_

The seven o'clock alarm blaring through his phone wakes Chanyeol up, together with the faint morning news from the television he left opened last night. He gets up half-naked, half-asleep, and half-awake, rubbing his eyes. Softly groaning, he pads to the bathroom out of habit. Basically accomplishing his morning routine, he comes out of the shower feeling extra rejuvenated this Monday morning. Was it because he spent the whole weekend with Baekhyun making love? Or was it because he started hitting the gym recently?

Either way, he finds himself smiling when he hears his phone beep; he knows it's from Baekhyun right away. It has been two months now. Nothing has changed between them since they started dating; everything is completely the same except for the great sex of course, and the additional sweet kisses and frequent _I love you's_.

As for Loey, the two of them become quite distant since that situation of him taking Baekhyun home that day. Loey already knows what's up, and he must be aware of the relationship him and Baekhyun have now, although he's not mentioning anything about it like it's no big deal. Chanyeol thinks it must Loey's pride as an Alpha that makes him calm, or it must be his care for him as his brother that makes him silent. He wants to talk to his twin and apologize, but he couldn't still muster enough courage to face Loey without feeling guilty and ashamed.

Chanyeol knows he didn't do anything wrong. It's just, Baekhyun chose him over an Alpha, and he just followed what his heart desires, even knowing he's crossed boundaries. But he should still apologize and talk to Loey. They're brothers after all.

"I should do it soon..."

Grabbing his newly-replaced glasses to complete his daily look, Chanyeol squints his eyes and wears them to read Baekhyun's text.

_Good morning, Channie! Aunt brought Mongryeongie today and look how fat he's become. Hahaha. That butt, though._

Attached with the message is a picture of Baekhyun's brown fluffy dog sprawled on the floor with a grinning Baekhyun on the side cutely holding the camera and doing a peace sign.

"Huh?" Chanyeol blinks, confused for a moment as the glasses make his vision all blurry. He tries pushing them up to the bridge of his nose, and there goes Baekhyun's selca on his phone becoming clearer only with his bare eyes. He eventually removes the glasses, glancing around his spacious bedroom looking more vivid than the last time he remembers. "Weird..."

Going downstairs to have breakfast before he goes to the university, Chanyeol finds his parents at the dining table who must be talking again about the company and their family business. His Dad is reading on his tablet as he sips coffee, meanwhile his Mom is busying herself helping the cooks make breakfast. Ever since Loey came back from abroad, his parents frequently stay home to have meals together, and to Chanyeol, that is a good thing. They look more of a family now, at least even on the outside.

"Loey, have you read the documents I sent you?" his Dad says without even looking up from the material.

"Son, go wake your brother up. He must be oversleeping again," his Mom says while she gets more food from the kitchen.

Chanyeol is taken aback, his hand halting from pulling the chair. Ever since he was born, this is the first time that his parents have mistaken him for his twin brother. Is he really that irrelevant? Do the both of them just acknowledge Loey as their only son?

"Uhm, I'm not Loey..."

Both parents shoot their heads up, a shocked and confused expression painting their faces.

"Why are you... looking at me like you've seen a ghost?"

"Oh, it's... It's nothing. I'm sorry, honey," Mrs. Park chuckles, shaking her head to dismiss it. Mr. Park makes a groaning sound and lets Chanyeol sit beside him anyway.

The breakfast is mostly awkward for Chanyeol's part; both his Mom and Dad are intensely staring at him at every bite he makes on the toast. It causes him to think that something must be wrong with his face that they're just not telling him. Does he look really weird not wearing glasses like what Baekhyun said? Is his new haircut terrible? Does he have a booger on his nose? Is he that ugly that they think he's adopted?

"Chanyeol, did you perhaps spend the night at your brother's room?"

Chanyeol chokes on his water.

"Are those his clothes you're wearing?"

How could he sleep at Loey's room and how could he wear his twin's shirt when they don't even talk to each other? They barely have an interaction now that Loey started his training at the company, also given with the situation they are in.

"No, I didn't," Chanyeol curtly answers, "And these clothes are mine."

"Mornin'," Loey enters the scene in his pajamas, ruffling his bed-nest hair and scrunching his nose, "Fuck, what's with that strong scent..."

"Watch your language, young man," Mr. Park warns while the male sits on the chair across him.

A heavy silence ascends in the atmosphere. Chanyeol quietly finishes his meal, trying not to acknowledge his twin's presence. He can feel Loey drilling a hole to his face at how hard he is also ogling at him just like his parents, so although he is bothered by it, he just keeps his calm. Since when did the attention during a meal fall onto him? The last time he recalls, every dinner their family have, he's been entirely invisible. It's just plain strange and uncomfortable that all three pairs of eyes are watching and studying his every single move.

Just the omelette and he's finally done.

"Th-thank you for the food. I'm heading out first," Chanyeol rises and does a short bow before he leaves the dining table without looking back.

Loey looks alternately at both his parents still in a state of daze.

"Should we call a doctor or...?"

*

"Why the long face?"

Chanyeol tiredly sighs and slumps his cheek on the desk as Baekhyun and him lounge at the library now to study for the exams. Baekhyun is diligently writing on his notebook with his right hand, meanwhile his left hand is occupied by Chanyeol's hand intertwined through his fingers under the table.

"My family is being weird to me," Chanyeol mumbles, "They must be hating on me more than before."

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't know. They keep on making me feel that I don't really belong to the family. It's like, I'm always an outsider just because I'm a Beta. Mom even thought I was Loey. I mean, do I even look like him?"

"Uh, babe, you're twins---"

"Anyway, Dad even asked if these clothes I'm wearing are Loey's. Didn't he remember that I got them from him last Christmas?"

Baekhyun sighs, shaking his head. "Well, uncle must be getting old."

"I know, right? And I still feel guilty for not talking to hyung until now... But he kept on glaring at me this morning. I think he wanted to punch me on the face," Chanyeol mutters, "What am I gonna do?"

"Channie, it's gonna be all right. Don't worry, okay? Because even if everyone turn their backs at you and hate you, I'll always be here to love you," Baekhyun assures, raising their laced hands and pressing a tender kiss on Chanyeol's knuckles, "Always remember that."

"Thank you for accepting me and loving me for who I am, Baekhyun. I don't think I can still live without you anymore. I love you so much."

"I love you, too! It's you who should I thank for staying with me since we were young up until now."

"Of course, That's my job as your best friend and as your boyfriend."

"Won't you leave me ever?"

"Nope. I'll be with you until we grow old. Together."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

At least Chanyeol has Baekhyun; Baekhyun is his only savior, he's all everything he needs. His little sunshine's everyday radiant smile brights up his world, and he's really lucky to have Baekhyun as both his best friend and his lover. He can never ask for more. Baekhyun is enough to make him the happiest Beta on earth.

"Baby?"

"Hm?"

Chanyeol chuckles and reaches out his hand to Baekhyun's face, gently tucking the stray hair behind his ear.

"I wanna kiss you right now."

Baekhyun glances around to check if someone is looking while trying his hardest not to break into a wide smile.

"Oh my god. Shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"Oh, why do I need to be the one to shut up?"

"Because you're thinking naughty," Chanyeol teases, pinching Baekhyun's sides.

"Nope. You're the naughty one."

"Me? Naughty? I just want a kiss. What's wrong with that?"

Baekhyun lowkey elbows him as he giggles, "Stop! We're like, in public..."

"Then, I'll just cover our faces with this book to hide our kiss. Here. Come closer."

"Pfft. Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously."

Like carefree innocent children except they are adults and definitely not innocent, they snuggle closer to each other after Chanyeol opens the book enough to block their faces. Baekhyun is the one to lean in, claiming Chanyeol's upper lip in between his teeth and kissing him softly while Chanyeol keeps the book steady for them. Chanyeol can taste on Baekhyun's tongue a hint of the strawberry milkshake he drank this morning, and so he smiles into the kiss, preventing himself not to laugh when Baekhyun teasingly licks on his bottom lip. He pulls away before their make out session can escalate into something more inappropriate.

"Sweet," Baekhyun whispers in the middle of page sixty and sixty-one of the opened book. Chanyeol chuckles and pecks the tip of his nose. _You're sweeter._

When Baekhyun lowers the book down after their kiss, he is outright astounded of the amount of eyes trained at them right now. He can practically feel the heavy attention directed at both him and Chanyeol; some students are curiously gossiping to themselves meanwhile some girls are smiling giddily and checking Chanyeol out shamelessly.

_He's so handsome! Why haven't I seen him before?_

_What, that Omega is so lucky!_

_It must be so nice to have a boyfriend like him._

_They shouldn't do that in public. So jealous._

_Oh, so they're that power couple the sophomores are talking about?_

_Their pheromones are making me dizzy. Let's get out of here._

_From what department are they in? They're so cute together._

_L_ _ooks like they're already mated_ _._

_What's that guy's name? He's so hot._

"What are you all staring at, huh!?" Baekhyun blurts out loud, glaring at the Omegas and Betas who are literally eye-fucking Chanyeol, "Hey you, bitch! Don't look at my man! You wanna fight!?"

Chanyeol forcefully drags Baekhyun out of the library before his little boyfriend could start a scandal. Baekhyun being possessive of him is really cute but he's getting flustered about it sometimes. He's still not used to the new attention he is getting from people everytime he walks at the hallway with Baekhyun ever since they were tagged as the 'campus power couple'.

"God, have you seen those girls' faces? They look like they're gonna jump on you anytime! Should I put a big sign on your head that says: BAEKHYUN'S PROPERTY, DO NOT FANTASIZE?"

"Really," Chanyeol heartily laughs and pulls Baekhyun for a side-hug. "Are you still in heat? You're like a dog who just gave birth."

"Why would you compare me to a dog!?"

"Because you're being extra irritable today."

"I'm not in heat. I just finished yesterday, remember?" Baekhyun rolls his eyes, sulking. "It's just, I feel insecure and I can't help myself..."

"Hey. I'm all yours, alright? This handsome face. This loyal heart. This sexy body," Chanyeol gestures at himself, then he points at the thing in between his thighs, "And this big dick." Baekhyun snorts out a cackle as he blushes. "They're all yours, baby. Wanna have them for lunch?"

"Oh my god! You're being too cheesy and it's making me cringe!" Baekhyun shivers. "It doesn't suit you."

Chanyeol shrugs and grins, "I just wanna make you laugh."

"Congratulations, you did a job well done."

"I'm the best, right?"

"Of course, you are. But I'm still the best of the bestest!"

"Bestest, is that even a word!"

Both are freely laughing and jokingly pushing each other while they walk along the campus. Chanyeol only stops teasing Baekhyun when he senses _someone_ appearing in front of them. Looking up when he notices Chanyeol's silence, Baekhyun is mildly surprised of the person offering them a smile. He steps back, hiding behind Chanyeol and clutching on his arm while he peeks.

"I was around the area so I decided to drop by," Loey says as he removes his shades that has some students turning to look curiously at the Alpha, "Let's have lunch together. The three of us."

Baekhyun already knows how rich the Park twins are, but he is still flabbergasted as they arrive at a five-star restaurant, having the place all reserved and vacated only for them. Ever since Loey came back from abroad, the three of them haven't actually met up, so he feels quite awkward because it has been so long since the three of them hung out together. After rejecting Loey, he hasn't talked to him yet. Good thing Chanyeol is here to keep him comfortable.

"You okay?" Chanyeol whispers beside him.

Baekhyun gently squeezes his hand as a reply.

Loey comes back from talking with the chef, taking a seat in front of the couple. Nobody is engaging eye contact with him as if the food served on the table is more interesting than his face. Clearing his throat, Chanyeol is the first one to look up to him, albeit a little embarrassed.

"Thank you for the food," Baekhyun mumbles shyly before he starts digging in. At first, he's hesitating to eat to his heart's content, but as he realizes how delicious the meal is, he doesn't hold back anymore; he's not one to refuse free food. "Damn, this is so delicious! How did they cook this meat so perfectly?"

"That's your favorite, right? The chef grilled it exactly to your liking," Loey laughs when Baekhyun almost chokes when he ate too much rice. Chanyeol has to stroke his back and remind him to eat slowly.

"Chanyeol, go have some of the seafood, too. They're the best."

"Thanks," Chanyeol responds with a tiny smile when Loey places a few slices of shrimp and crab meat on his bowl of food. He feels suddenly like a child being taken care of. "How about you, hyung? Aren't you gonna eat more?"

"Oh, me? I'm fine with this bread. I'm on a diet right now."

"Pfft. How can you get full with just that piece of small bread? An Alpha like you should eat whatever he wants," Baekhyun comments at Loey nibbling on his pastry as he points a fork at his face, "You still have a big company to lead so you must be healthy."

"Yeah, you shouldn't starve yourself," Chanyeol says.

"I'm not starving myself," Loey answers as he looks at his brother,"I just had breakfast with you this morning, right?"

"Yeah. You did," Chanyeol replies.

"But you didn't look at me even once."

"Well, I thought you wanted to punch me on the face..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry..."

Baekhyun lowkey side-eyes the twins, smiling secretly to himself.

"You're allergic to peanuts, right? Don't eat this one."

"You still remember?"

"Of course. How could I forget? You cried when Baekhyun made you eat peanut butter sandwich when we were in third grade."

"That was an accident," Baekhyun says.

"No, it wasn't. We actually made a bet who could make you cry faster," Loey admits.

"What!?"

Chanyeol sends Baekhyun a hurt and betrayed look, while Baekhyun only shrugs, grinning at him.

"You were so cute, okay? I couldn't help it! At least Loey treated you ice cream after class."

"Y-you demons," Chanyeol mutters, "That was the worst day of my life..."

"I thought it was when you pissed your pants on first grade when the teacher asked you to recite a poem?" Baekhyun says.

"Or that one time you cried when you thought Baekhyun died when he got ketchup all over his shirt?" Loey asks.

"Don't forget that one time we got into a fight when I found my crayons broken and I thought it was you who broke it?" Baekhyun follows.

"Yeah, Chanyeol was crying so hard and kept blaming himself because he was the one who broke your crayons after all," Loey adds.

"I know, right?"

"Now that I think about it, Chanyeol really was a crybaby."

"Until now, he is still a crybaby. He cries over the littlest things."

"Yeah, just like when Small Blue died."

"Damn, don't mention it. It's too tragic."

"She was crushed into pieces."

"Shut up."

"And she was eaten by a frog."

"Oh my god, Loey! Stop, you're making Channie cry!"

"You started it, Baekhyun."

"No. It's your fault!"

"Oh, shit."

Feeling guilty, Baekhyun and Loey turn to look at a quiet Chanyeol who's now tearing up silently over his pasta.

The spaghetti tastes really good that's why Chanyeol is crying. Same goes with hearing these old childhood stories from Loey and Baekhyun, realizing how fun they were back then. The two would always team up to bully him, but at the same time, they also made him feel special and loved although he is a Beta. He never knew it could be this nostalgic to reminisce the moments he had with Loey and Baekhyun. He thought he was the only one who cared about those happy memories.

He misses those times. He wants that relationship back. Can they still do that?

"Chanyeol, you okay?" Loey asks worriedly after offering him a glass of water. "I'm really sorry about that."

"No, hyung. It's me who should say sorry," Chanyeol mutters as he gathers courage inside his heart to finally apologize to Loey, "I'm so sorry for being distant to you... You never did anything wrong to me... You always worry about me... You've been kind and honest to me, yet ever since you came back, I treated you so half-heartedly just because I was insecure of myself for not being like you, an Alpha..."

"It's fine. I understand," Loey says, smiling at him, "I was just waiting for you to talk to me, so I'm glad we had this chance."

"I was ashamed and guilty," Chanyeol mumbles as he clenches his fist, "I know you like Baekhyun and I did everything for the two of you, but still I... Even if I'm just no one, I still..."

"You're not no one, Chanyeol. You're my brother and you're important to me. To everyone of us," Loey says, "I knew that Baekhyun likes you from the start but I just couldn't give up without putting up a fight, could I?"

"Hey!" Baekhyun flushes, "Stop talking..."

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way," Loey apologizes, patting Chanyeol's shoulder gently, "I want you to be sincerely happy with Baekhyun. If Baekhyun doesn't like me that way, then it's okay. I accept that. I value our friendship more than anything else, and it's not like Baekhyun's the only Omega in this world. He's not even that pretty. Well, to you, Chanyeol, he is. But to me? Nah."

"Tch. So arrogant," Baekhyun chuckles and rolls his eyes, "You're not even that handsome, either. You look waaaay too bad compared to Chanyeol. I mean, look at your face. You're so ugly."

Chanyeol coughs. "Uh, babe, we're twins---"

"Anyway, give us your blessing," Baekhyun demands while crossing his arms over his chest, "So we can date properly now."

That has Loey laughing and Chanyeol blushing. Loey stands up from his seat and puts his hands on top of both of Chanyeol and Baekhyun's heads, ruffling their hairs agressively.

"There, my blessing! Now, be with each other forever."

"Thanks hyung," Chanyeol answers with a big smile across his face.

"Ouch, what the hell! Stop messing my hair!" Baekhyun cries, glaring at Loey menacingly. He tries to hit him but since the other male is taller, he only ends up punching air. Chanyeol laughs heartily, Baekhyun is too cute when he gets teased.

"Hey, I have to go back to the office," Loey looks at his watch, "Dad's probably looking for me now. I just sneaked out during my break and I still have a lot of work to do."

"As an intern, you sure are busy as hell," Baekhyun says

"Yeah. Busy making coffee and photocopies while being bossed around by my superiors," Loey shrugs. "Well. I have to do my best."

"That must be tough. Take care of yourself," Chanyeol says. "And don't be late."

"Right. Before I leave," Loey tells his twin as he looks seriously at his eyes, "Chanyeol. Go to the hospital and get a thorough check-up. Mom and Dad already made an appointment with our doctor." He turns to Baekhyun who's staring at him wide-eyed. "Accompany my brother, okay?"

"O-okay," Baekhyun finds himself muttering while he watches Loey's disappearing back. When Loey is gone, he shakes Chanyeol's arm beside him. "Oh my god, Channie... Does he know?"

Chanyeol sighs, recalling the strange things happening to his body recently. Just like his vision becoming clearer and his sensitivity getting sharper due to an unknown reason.

"I don't know, Baekhyun. Maybe he found out..."

"I told you we should go to the doctor immediately that moment you started feeling weird."

"My headaches and dizziness aren't that serious now. I didn't threw up this morning either... Hyung must've sensed something's wrong with me."

"Do you think it's Hypertension?"

"Maybe Anemia?"

"Or Brain Tumor!?"

"Y-you're scaring me!"

"Relax. It's not like your gonna die."

Chanyeol prevents himself to throw up when he suddenly smells something bad in the air. "Shit. I feel nauseous..."

"You're like a pregnant woman," Baekhyun snickers. "Don't worry, babe. I'll come with you to the hospital. We don't have afternoon classes anyway."

Chanyeol forms a smile. "Okay."

*

The moment they arrive at Dr. Lee's clinic, Chanyeol's anxiety worsens. Baekhyun has to tightly hold his hand and assure him that everything's gonna be alright. The doctor welcoming them with a bright and friendly smile at least makes Chanyeol feel a bit at ease. She's their family doctor after all; she's been working with the Parks since him and Loey were still kids. Chanyeol remembers it was Dr. Lee, who's also a Beta, who comforted him when she revealed the family that Loey was an Alpha and that he was a Beta.

"I hope the check-up won't hurt," Chanyeol mutters to himself after he was told to change into a hospital gown and instructed to lie down the bed to get his blood sample. He frowns when the nurses come around him, separating him from Baekhyun and telling him that he needs to be confined for the meantime.

"Your companion will wait for you at the doctor's office, so please relax."

"Will it take long?"

"No. We'll be done in the next two hours or so."

"Okay, please take care of me."

Baekhyun is waiting nervously at the lobby and squeezing his fingers anxiously as he waits for Chanyeol's test to be done. It has only been an hour but it feels like eternity. He hopes Chanyeol is all right; his heart won't stop worrying as he thinks of the possible circumstances Chanyeol might be experiencing. No. He should trust the doctor. Chanyeol will be okay. Plus, Loey and his parents already recommended that Chanyeol should go see the doctor for the sake of his health. They know better.

"Baekhyun?"

When he hears his name, Baekhyun looks up and is greeted with Dr. Lee smiling kindly at him. He stands up and does a bow at her.

"Can we talk for a while while Chanyeol is asleep?"

"Okay, Doctor."

Closing the door silently behind him with a click, Baekhyun strolls his eyes around the spacious office. Since his father works for Chanyeol's family, Dr. Lee also became his doctor whom he frequently consults with his estrus and pheromone issues. She prescribes him heat suppressants and medicines that work perfectly for his body type as an Omega.

"Is Chanyeol okay, Dr. Lee?" Baekhyun asks, taking a seat in front of the doctor. "Is he in a serious condition?"

"He's fine, Baekhyun. He's perfectly healthy."

"Really!? Thank god!"

"Results will come out in a bit, so I might as well check how you've been doing."

"Thank you, but I'm okay, Doctor. Please just make Chanyeol safe."

Dr. Lee chuckles.

"You really worry about him, don't you?"

"Yes," Baekhyun blushes. "He's very important to me, so..."

"No need to hide things from me, okay?"

"He's my boyfriend and we love each other... I hope you understand..."

The doctor hums, nodding.

"I see."

Baekhyun feels warmth spreading on his neck, especially having the doctor's eyes lingering on it like she's deeply analyzing his nape. He suddenly feels embarrassed now that he's not wearing a collar, so he tries to cover it with his hand.

"Baekhyun, can you please turn around so I can see the mark on your neck?"

"Uhm, you mean the wound?"

"Yes."

"Okay..."

Nervous, Baekhyun breathes and turns around while the doctor wears her gloves. She carefully studies the circular mark on Baekhyun's nape, inspecting the perfect trace of teeth bite engraved on the skin.

"Can I ask who did this?"

"Chanyeol did... But please don't get it wrong!" Baekhyun panics, just in case the doctor thought it was forced, "I asked him to do it for me."

"When was the last time you two did it?"

"D-did what!?"

The doctor laughs at Baekhyun's cute flustered reaction.

"The sex, Baekhyun. I'm talking about the last time Chanyeol put his penis inside your anus."

"Oh my god, Dr. Lee! This is embarrassing!!!"

"Hey, I need to know everything so I can diagnose your boyfriend properly."

Baekhyun clears his throat as he reminisces their recent love-making.

"Okay, so uhm... We did it yesterday..."

"Mm-hm?"

"I was in my post-heat cycle and he helped me get through it..."

"Did Chanyeol bite your neck yesterday?"

"Nope. Since my wound from that time hasn't healed yet, I just asked him to kiss it."

"That time?"

"Yes, the first time we did it."

"When was it?"

"Two months ago, I think..."

"You mean, Chanyeol bit your neck two months ago and the mark hasn't disappeared yet?"

Baekhyun nods slowly, "Yes. I think I really have sensitive skin..."

Dr. Lee keeps her silence before she speaks again.

"Does Chanyeol wear a condom whenever you two make love?"

"Of-of course! We want safe sex..." Baekhyun reddens even more. "A-although I wanted to try doing it once without protection, Chanyeol won't let it happen... He's such a nerd."

"Having sex within a week right after your estrus is considered safe, Baekhyun. You can do it without protection," Dr. Lee says, "Since your heat cycle is regular, it won't be a problem. Just make sure to use one when you enter estrus, okay?"

"Is that so? Thank you for letting me know, Doctor," Baekhyun answers with a shy smile, "We'll do it when Chanyeol is feeling better."

"Let me ask you this. How do you react to Alphas around you? Are you still bothered by their pheromones?"

"Well, Loey's pheromones don't bother me that much anymore, but his attitude does! Yes, he's a gentleman and all, but sometimes he's really a jerk just because he's an Alpha. I wanna punch him on the face when I get the chance."

"Don't be too violent on him."

The telephone on the desk rings interrupting their conversation, so Dr. Lee picks it up. Baekhyun thinks it must be about Chanyeol's test results being released. He waits as Dr. Lee finishes talking with the person on the other line.

"Mr. and Mrs. Park and Chanyeol's twin, Loey, are arriving in an hour. We better wake Chanyeol up now."

"T-the whole family will be here, too?" Baekhyun asks in surprie towards the announcement. He feels suddenly nervous and pressured to meet Chanyeol's parents face-to-face, now that him and Chanyeol are already dating. "I-I think I shouldn't be here..."

"No, you should be here. You need to hear the results."

Chanyeol has no idea how long he had slept for, waking up to an empty VIP hospital room. He doesn't particularly feel any different after the laboratory tests done to him, but he can say he feels a bit lighter now compared to earlier. Since there is a large glass window in his suite, he is able to view what's happening. Surprise and confusion written all over his face, he sees Dr. Lee, his Mom, his Dad, and Loey, together with Baekhyun, altogether gathered outside of his room.

Since when did his family all come together like that? Why is Baekhyun with them, too? Is the result of his check-up a big deal to everyone?

"What's happening?"

It seems like Dr. Lee is having an important conference meeting with his whole family out there, and based on the evident expressions on their faces, they are all shocked and emotional as they listen to the Doctor speaking. Chanyeol's eyes find Baekhyun and his Mom beside Loey already tearing up and crying, and that heartbreaking sight makes his chest throb.

What did Dr. Lee break out to them? Why are they crying? Does he have a terminal illness? Is it non-curable? Is he gonna die soon?

"Oh, no... Why is everyone like that... What did Dr. Lee tell them," Chanyeol asks himself, looking like he's also gonna shed a tear. He feels nervous, worried, and scared, thinking of the possibility that he's gonna leave the people important to him soon. He stares down at his hands, clenching and unclenching his fists, "What's gonna happen to me now..."

"I think you should be the one to tell Chanyeol, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun is still sobbing when he senses a light hand clasping his shoulder. The motherly smile Mrs. Park is offering him makes him feel suddenly shy. He accepts the handkerchief Loey is offering him so that he can wipe his tears away.

"Is it okay... if I'm the one to tell Channie about it?"

"Of course. When he hears the good news coming from you, I know he'll be able to understand it properly," Loey answers.

"We all thought it's not gonna happen anymore since we didn't see any signs when he reached eighteen," Mr. Park says, "He was just a late bloomer after all." He laughs proudly. "Oh, dear... My son... That silly kid of mine... An Omega is just all what it takes for him to finally grow up into a fine adult."

"It's all because of you, Baekhyun. You help him realize what he truly is. I'm so thankful to have you as my son's lover," Mrs. Park says, pulling Baekhyun into a warm hug that has Baekhyun getting flustered and happy at the same time. "I'm so excited for you to have cute babies! I want my grandchildren to be as adorable as you."

"I hope their firstborn will be a healthy Alpha male who'll took after his handsome Grandfather. He'll be the future successor of the Park company!"

"Excuse me, Darling? They're gonna have an Alpha daughter firstborn who'll took after me!"

"Mom, Dad, don't you think you're thinking waaay ahead too fast!? Chanyeol and Baekhyun haven't graduated college yet! They're not even married yet! And you, what? Want Baekhyun to get pregnant already!? He's too young!"

"Oh, shut up, Loey. Go get yourself an Omega boyfriend first."

"No, son. Don't listen to your mother. Go get yourself an Alpha girlfriend who can help you lead the company."

"Fuck, you two are so annoying!"

Baekhyun restrains the amused smile to come out too wide from his lips as he watches the Park family bickering. The moment they enter Chanyeol's room, his heart races as excitement fills his chest while looking at Chanyeol's peaceful face. Keeping his silence as he observes from the side, he feels emotional when both parents hug their son, muttering trails of apologies. Confused and still terrified, Chanyeol embraces his Mom and Dad anyway. Loey soothes his back and assures everything is completely fine.

"M-mom, Dad? Hyung? What's happening?"

Chanyeol sends Baekhyun a perplexed glance when nobody answers him. Baekhyun only replies with a closed-lip teasing smile. The family then leaves with a promise to fetch him and Baekhyun later tonight so he must rest well and gain enough strength.

Now that the two of them are alone, Baekhyun takes this chance to bask in Chanyeol's presence as he stands a foot away from his bed. Smiling affectionately at the man staring innocently at him, he can't help holding back his tears anymore. He's just way too glad and too thankful that Chanyeol exists for him, only just for him, as his lover.

And as his mate. For a lifetime.

"What are you doing there standing like that? Come here."

At the mention of that, Baekhyun walks towards Chanyeol and gently slips himself under the covers to where he fits nicely beside Chanyeol's body. Facing the smaller, Chanyeol thumbs the droplets of tears that trickle down the apples of Baekhyun's cheek.

"Let me guess. I have stage three cancer and I only have two months to live?"

"Idiot," Baekhyun scoffs, lightly punching Chanyeol's chest as he chuckles. Chanyeol catches his arm, traveling up to his small wrist so that he ends up lacing his hand through Baekhyun's pretty fingers.

"That's not it. You can relax."

"Then, what is it? Will you please tell it to me already so I can stop overthinking worst possible scenarios?"

Baekhyun fondly leans his forehead against Chanyeol's broad chest, closing his eyes and hugging his boyfriend tight.

"Channie?"

"Yes, babe?"

"Whatever it is that I'm gonna tell you, always remember that I've always loved you from the start and I'll always be loving you no matter what, okay? My love for you will never change after knowing what you truly are... I fell in love with you becuse you are Park Chanyeol, and that's the only reason I need. Do you understand that?"

Chanyeol nods with a soft smile, humming as a reply.

"Yes, I understand."

Leaning away so that Baekhyun can fully view Chanyeol's pleasing face; so that he can see the glimmer in Chanyeol's anticipating eyes, he allows Chanyeol to carress his cheek as the man waits for him to talk.

"I'm gonna tell you a story. It's about a small eager caterpillar who blooms into a gorgeous butterfly after finally finding the flower he can call home."

"Oh. That's nice."

"All these years, the hardworking caterpillar has been striving to find himself a place where he can belong. And after his long search, he meets a lonely flower who's been waiting for him to come. The flower wholeheartedly accepts the caterpillar and she helps him grow into his final form. Soon, the caterpillar slowly develops big and pretty wings that make him fly. He becomes the most beautiful butterfly, just like the flower who's not sad anymore."

Chanyeol may have wanted to laugh at that cute story of Baekhyun talking about a butterfly and a flower all of a sudden, but he stops himself, noticing the sparkle of tear forming on the corner of his eyes.

"Do you know who that caterpillar is?"

Chanyeol breathes, "Baekhyun..."

"It's you, Chanyeol," Baekhyun gently smiles through his joyous tears, "You're that small caterpillar who became a beautiful butterfly..."

Chanyeol is left mute and speechless, although still confused about what Baekhyun just said. There's a tad part in his heart that clenched for some unknown reason as he thinks of what he has been through up until now.

"Ever since we were young, I know deep in your heart that you never liked being a Beta. You'd always have this painful expression in your eyes everytime you look at your family... You'd always tell me that you don't feel a sense of belonging because of your gender role. Although you have many insecurities and you hate yourself as a Beta, I still come to love you and accept you for who you are... But now, I fully understand how you feel... I completely understand why you never embraced being a Beta..."

"Why... Please tell me why I'm like this, Baekhyun..."

"Because you're never one, Channie."

Chanyeol's eyes widen, feeling his heart ring loudly inside his ears as tears finally roll down his cheek.

"You are born as an Alpha. You've always been an Alpha."

Baekhyun tenderly brings his palm to smooth Chanyeol's fresh tears with his thumb, letting Chanyeol sob and finally take in the depth of his words. Everything feels like a storm to Chanyeol with the sudden revelation; surge of different emotions bombard his chest --- shock, relief, joy, regret, sadness, confusion, realization --- they all struck him once.

Baekhyun holding his hand safely and kissing his knuckles instantly make him feel secured and loved. Chanyeol is not resentful because of the existence of Baekhyun in his life. He's very happy. He's super thankful. He's over the clouds glad about the news. The fact that he's not a Beta, and he's never a Beta, the fact that he's an Alpha, and that he's always been an Alpha, fills the hallow incompleteness inside himself. The truth is foreign but it satisfies his mind. It's a sense of realization and belonging he has been yearning for.

But if he was an Alpha, then why did he live like a Beta all these years?

"Dr. Lee said that you have very weak recessive Alpha gene. It didn't show up at birth, so they ruled you out as a Beta. However, there could be a hope that it might appear when you reached eighteen, but as you can see, nothing happened that time, so your parents gave up," Baekhyun explains slowly for Chanyeol to digest everything, "But fortunately, your recessive Alpha genes were finally triggered by my Omega pheromones," he clears his throat and whispers, "that day... when the two of us... for the first time... made love."

Chanyeol's eyes enlarge as he blushes hard.

"Oh..."

"So, that explains why you started experiencing changes in your body, such as your senses getting sharper and your eye sight getting clearer," Baekhyun adds, "It only means that you're now transitioning into a full dominant Alpha."

Awestruck, Chanyeol is just dumbly staring at Baekhyun like he's listening to a fictional story.

"Congratulations, Channie," Baekhyun cups Chanyeol's face and lightly squeezes his flushed cheeks, "For finally knowing the truth about yourself."

"S-so, what you're saying is that... I-I... I'm really an A-al..." Chanyeol stutters, and he himself can't even say it properly, like what's happening right now is definitely not real, "I'm... I'm like Loey hyung after all... I'm... I'm an Alpha..."

"Yes, you are an Alpha. My one and only Alpha."

"Is this a dream, Baekhyun? I can't... I can't believe this is actually happening..."

"Right, and also one thing."

"What is it?"

Baekhyun slightly turns around so he can show his nape to Chanyeol. He grazes his fingertips along the prominent bite as Chanyeol stares at it.

"This mark that you made on my neck will never fade anymore."

Chanyeol gasps in shock, hearing that.

"B-baekhyun... So, that means..."

"Yes. We've become mates now. For real," Baekhyun mutters, nodding furiously at him as he smiles ear-to-ear, "You and I will stay together as long as we live and---"

Chanyeol doesn't let him finish his sentence, using his mouth to cover Baekhyun's lips with a sudden kiss. Baekhyun whimpers when he is being pinned down on the bed as their make out session turns torrid and rough. Smiling, Chanyeol shoves his tongue inside Baekhyun's hot mouth, tasting every inch of it with his lips biting and sucking each moans Baekhyun creates at the back of his throat. Wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck as they continue kissing deeply, Baekhyun allows Chanyeol's hand to roam around his body until it slips under his shirt to flick his sensitive nipple.

"Ah, that tickles..."

"You're my mate," Chanyeol chuckles after pulling away for a while. "I'm so happy right now."

"Me, too."

"Wait, did you lock the door?"

"I think so."

"Can I have you here?"

Baekhyun's ears turn pink. "At the hospital, seriously?"

"Yes."

"All of a sudden!?"

"What, it's not like Dr. Lee will come in and my family will come back?"

"But baby, we're not at home..."

"But I'm turned on right now. Being an Alpha makes me suddenly wanna make love to you," Chanyeol pouts, and it has Baekhyun's heart squeezing out of the cuteness.

"But Channie..."

"Hm?"

"What if I can't hold back my moans? It'd be embarrassing..."

"What is it there to be shy about?" Chanyeol says, and he's already going down on Baekhyun and leveling his face on Baekhyun's twitching crotch, "I promise I'll make you feel good, okay?" Then he swiftly tugs down the waistband of Baekhyun's pants so that he has Baekhyun's semi-hard cock inside his hand. Giving it a few gentle strokes as he looks at Baekhyun's flustered reaction, he darts his tongue out and slowly licks the glistening head.

"Ahh, Channie... Oh my god," Baekhyun shoves his reddening face into his palms, feeling Chanyeol's lips fondly sucking his length now hardening and gaining its life. "Your mouth... feels so hot around my dick..."

"Do you love it when I give you head?" Chanyeol asks teasingly during his fellatio on Baekhyun in time with his firm handjob. "You want it faster or slower?"

"Mnnghh... It feels so good... Faster, please..."

Baekhyun grabs the blanket, throwing it to the floor before he spreads his legs wide apart after completely getting rid of his underwear and pants. He guides Chanyeol's eager mouth back to his cock, canting his hips up and thrusting harshly into Chanyeol's throat. He feels like his insides are melting and his mind is going crazy, having Chanyeol swallow him whole and deep.

"You're already so wet down here, Baekhyun. I haven't even put it in yet."

"D-don't tease me," Baekhyun mutters, sending Chanyeol a glare as the other male prepares his slick asshole for penetration. At every dip of Chanyeol's thick fingers inside his entrance to nudge his prostate, he can sense shivers running down his spine. "Ah, Channie... There!"

"Baekhyun... I wanna be inside you already," Chanyeol says breathily, finally freeing his hard cock begging for attention after hurriedly stroking it inside his fist. He tenses when he rememvers something, "Shit. I didn't have any condom with me."

"Then, let's not use it this time. I can take it raw. Come on, hurry up..."

"No, babe! Protection is a must!"

"Just shut up and shove it in!"

"But Baekhyun! Let's not take risk. Let me just blow you again while I--"

"I WANT YOU WITHOUT A CONDOM!"

Chanyeol freezes.

Baekhyun is not having any of this dramatic shit right now especially now that he's feeling horny and needy. So, he quickly gets up, shoves Chanyeol down the bed, straddles his lap, and uses Chanyeol's shoulders for support as he aligns his butt on the tip of Chanyeol's length. Slowly and carefully, he sinks himself down Chanyeol's cock until all of it is finally seated inside his ass.

"Fuck," Chanyeol curses sharply, gripping Baekhyun's sides with his fists and resting his forehead on Baekhyun's shoulder. Having Baekhyun fully envelope his whole manhood as he smells his addicting scent makes his libido rise, "This feels so dangerously good..."

"I've been wanting to do this, Channie. Riding you and bouncing myself up and down like this," Baekhyun giggles as he moves his ass sensually, grinding his dick against Chanyeol's clothed abs, "Ah... My whole body is tingling because of your big cock inside me..."

"Since when did you learn how to talk dirty, hm? So cute," Chanyeol laughs, kissing Baekhyun's lips and pecking his cheek as well. He meets Baekhyun's sexy movements by thrusting his hips up and quickening his pace, "If you do it like that... I won't hold myself back and come already..."

"Then, you can come inside me. Fill me up and claim me again, so I can be yours forever."

Chanyeol finshes with a cry of Baekhyun's name on his lips, leaving his mark on Baekhyun's bare shoulder blade as he releases his load inside of him. Baekhyun comes hard as well, painting the sheets with white while Chanyeol relieves him until he spurts all of his come. He softens inside Chanyeol's embrace, clinging affectionately to his neck while still being seated on top of his lap.

"I love you, Channie..."

"I love you, too," Chanyeol laughs, "Thank you for being my Omega."

Baekhyun chuckles happily as he snuggles against Chanyeol's familiar warmth, inhaling the Alpha scent he's grown to love and adore. Finally deciding to clean themselves up after several minutes of recovering from their high, Baekhyun wears his clothes again and helps Chanyeol in dressing up as well.

A knock on the door breaks the silence.

"Hey, are you two done fucking?"

They both stare at each other in surprise as they hear Loey's voice. Their faces turn into a deep shade of red.

"Your combined pheromones are filling up the whole hospital! You two really had the audacity to have sex in here!? You couldn't wait to go home?"

"Son, it's your twin's happiness. Just let them be in love with each other and stop being jealous for once."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yeah. Your Mom is right. At least they're doing the deed like what the doctor recommended. Right, Dr. Lee?"

"Yes, Mr. Park. I'm glad they followed my advice. But why is this man crying?"

"Oh my. Mr. Byun is just happy for his Omega son. He's finally mated."

"He came straight right away when my wife told him Baekhyun is gonna be wedded soon."

"With all due respect, Sir. When is gonna be the wedding ceremony? I have to contact my relatives about it. My wife in heaven will be pleased."

"Good thing you talked about it, Mr. Byun. Let's discuss it immediately."

"Mom, Dad, they're still young to get married! I haven't even gotten myself a lover yet!"

"OH, SHUT UP, LOEY!!!"

Sharing one amused laugh, Chanyeol and Baekhyun exchange looks, listening to the loud silly argument of their family outside. Reaching out his arm, Chanyeol gently holds Baekhyun's hand and softly squeezes it.

"Wanna sneak out and go home with my scooter?"

Baekhyun nods, smiling at his Alpha. "Okay!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and reaching up to this far! A kudos and a feedback will be so much appreciated!


End file.
